Shapeshifters
by LovesDragons
Summary: Gandalf forgot that Belladonna had twins. But then, Bilbo's sister Bella was always good at keeping to herself. But now the two twins, also shape shifters, will be going on a quest to reclaim the lonely mountain. With thirteen dwarves. With those numbers, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own the hobbit, I'm not that good. I do own Bella, so no-touchie._**

 _Thoughts/telepathy_

There are skin-changers and then there are shape shifters. Once there were many skin-changers, they roamed in packs across Middle Earth. Then Azog came. He killed many and those he didn't he kept for sport. Now only a few are left. But their cousins, the shape shifters, were never all that common to begin with. There is no real 'race' of shape shifters; they can be born in any race even in families with no prior history of them. This is the tale of two such beings, born to an unlikely pair of hobbits in the West, in a green land called the Shire.

"You know Bella, I'm pretty sure they only swing by here to catch us doing something un-hobbity." Remarked Bilbo Baggins, glancing at the pair of hobbits walking close enough that they could see the twins but (they thought), far enough that they wouldn't be noticed.

"They always pick the wrong time. This is one of the few moments we are being reasonably proper." Bilbo smiled, catching the faint traces of amusement in his sister's voice. After the Fell Winter, his twin Belladonna rarely smiled, rarely laughed. He thought it lucky that she remained usually peaceful. At the moment she was sewing gloves and hats of rabbit fur from the rabbits caught yesterday. One of the few things she did that was "proper." If you left out the fact that she had caught them herself.

"We should go for a flight sometime. Maybe visit Tom." Said Bella.

"Hush, someone's coming." Bilbo blew a magnificent smoke ring and watched with some confusion as it turned into a butterfly and landed on his nose.

"Lovely." He muttered, gazing up at the tall old man in front of him with a grey beard and grey clothes that looked desperately in need of washing. He settled on an expression of innocent puzzlement. Bella focused on her hat.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"The third." Bella said without looking up. The old man made a 'hmm' sound and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Bilbo who blew two more smoke rings before answering.

"I'd say the second. Failing that, all of them at once." Another 'hmm' from the old man. "Can I help you?"

"That depends. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo paused and sent his thoughts to Bella. Did you hear that?

My hearing's as good as yours.

What do you think?

I think we need more information. I also think he doesn't need more about us.

Agreed.

"An adventure?" He asked out loud. It took mere seconds for the twins' silent communication, the wizard likely hadn't noticed. "You won't find many adventures here. Nasty, uncomfortable things that make you late for dinner." The sarcasm in his voice was nearly invisible, not so in Bella's.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we."

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Bilbo said quickly, drawing the older man's gaze back towards him.

"Well you know my name though you seem to have forgotten I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means, me."

Now Bella looked up, albeit briefly, seeing the wizard's eyes on Bilbo she turned back to her sewing. The hat was nearly done and she hated stopping in the middle of a project.

"Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to light them up on midsummer's eve; they made the most beautiful flowers, snapdragons and harebells. I believe it was also you who gave him those diamond earrings who never came off unless ordered. Gave me a nasty bruise those devils." He rubbed his ear.

"I'm pretty sure it's also the same Gandalf who's sent so many quiet lads and lasses off to the blue, climbing trees and chasing elves and other naughty, improper things." Bella said dryly, as if they had never done such things themselves.

Bilbo cursed mentally as Gandalf gave Bella a disapproving look, he'd forgotten there were times when her sarcasm was only noticed by those who knew her well.

"We didn't know you were still in business."

The disapproving look switched to him, but before the wizard could say anything Bilbo continued. "Of course you said you were 'looking for someone to share in an adventure,', so I suppose you are still in business." He smiled cheekily.

"Would you be interested in an adventure, then, Bilbo Baggins? You seem to have changed, an not entirely for the better, I did not think I would be greeted by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

That was it that ticked the twins off, though Bilbo had already suspected, and he saw Bella's eyes flash. He turned back up the stairs and she went with him.

"I had not expected her son to mistrust her memory so much!"

Bilbo wheeled around, keeping his face deceptively calm. "I mistrust my mother like an elf mistrusts trees. And while I have nothing against adventures, I have a lot against people who forget that Belladonna Baggins had twins."

The twins watched with satisfaction as the wizard's jaw dropped. It didn't last long unfortunately, but they got to enjoy the slow realization Gandalf's eyes as he survived Bella up and down.

Gandalf could not believe he had forgotten Belladonna's daughter, though now that Bilbo had told him he remembered how the young hobbit had kept mostly to herself. It was even more obvious now as she finally met his gaze, while Bilbo had his father's golden curls and bright green eyes; Bella was nearly a mirror image of her mother, from her black curls to her name. The only difference was her eyes, while Belladonna's eyes had been sapphire blue, Bella's were the same brilliant emerald as her twin's.

"Still, mother spoke very fondly of you, so why don't you come for tea or supper sometime tomorrow? We'll see you then." Said Bilbo with a smile and the twins walked inside.

Gandalf blinked. Well, he felt stupid, but he forgot that very quickly and scratched the mark on the door that matched the twins' eyes. He did set a thought to the fact that if Bella took after her mother in temperament as well he might be in trouble, but they would need a bit of fire on this journey.

Bella raised an eyebrow at the new, glowing mark on their door. Burglar wants job and good pay; I never robbed a house, just people. Doesn't burglar usually mean robbed a house?

Don't mind it. I'll mind it, I just painted that door. I'll cook the meat if you bring it in.

We have till tomorrow I think; if I hunt today we can cook tomorrow… you clean I hunt?

To market first.

Do you really need my help? There was a sigh and Bella smiled, she wasn't fond of crowds. Then I'll see you later. There was a shrill cry and anyone looking up would have seen the shape of a hunting falcon streak towards the forest. Inside Bag-End, Bilbo's eyes gleamed and he answered Bella's happy cry with one of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, really good reception. Please leave some reviews!? Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bella was a masterful huntress. She brought down pheasants, rabbits, salmon, and two does, and brought them back to Bag-End without anyone noticing by herself. Bilbo brought back flour, fruit, and what spices they had been running short on from the market. Because shape shifters ate a lot, Bilbo and Bella usually filled their two pantries with enough food to for a hobbit hole with twelve faunts, but they had been running a bit low and had no idea what Gandalf would bring or how many, they both agreed it would be more then him. So the two cleaned busily, tiding up the rarely used guest rooms, scrubbed the floors, brought in more firewood, and hoped there wouldn't be too many people. That done, they brought in what produce was ripe from the garden, skinned and cleaned the carcasses from Bella's hunting, then went, exhausted, to bed.

The next morning saw, or rather smelled, the two Baggins in the kitchen, preparing what may be cartloads of food. The two may not be what most considered "proper" hobbits, what with their continued disappearances from the Shire, but they had a hobbit's love of food and by extension cooking. While Bilbo cooked stew, bread, roast, and meat pies, Bella baked pies, cookies, tarts, and pastries. But when the sun had set there was no sign of Gandalf or anyone else. The fish was in the oven and they were changing into clothes not covered in flour, at Bilbo's insistence, Bella couldn't have cared less, the pair wondered if they had been mistaken. A knock silenced those thoughts.

Bilbo rushed towards the door and opened it. Not Gandalf, no, a dwarf stood on their doorstep! Well that was a surprise.

"Dwalin." He said bowing slightly. "At your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family's." Bilbo replied. One of the things you learned traveling was different greetings, though they had met very few dwarves in their travels.

"Bella Baggins." Bella said, nodding slightly and raising her eyebrow at Bilbo's eye roll behind the dwarf's back. Oh she knew the proper greetings, but she didn't particularly like them, which was partly why many other hobbits didn't like her. "If you don't mind, could you leave the two axes by the door? It may be a little cramped with them."

Bilbo nodded in agreement, as he hung the Dwalin's coat on the rack. "It really would be Master Dwalin." Dwalin looked around. A warm, comfy looking home, much more then what he would expect from a hole in the ground. He really wouldn't want to damage it; the lack of hostility in the male hobbit's eyes further convinced him. He left his axes and the two guided him towards the delicious smell of food.

The fish was perfectly cooked and they passed it to the dwarf, who devoured it hungrily. Bilbo went to fetch ale, while Bella sat and stared at Dwalin till he looked up at her.

"Gandalf was very rude." There was half a smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. One might say there are two types of animal, those who were primarily solitary and those who were primarily sociable. Bella was not the latter. "He ruined my brother's rather nice paint job and neglected to inform us of how many would be coming and when. I'd wager he also forgot to say there were two Baggins, not one. I don't suppose you could tell me exactly how many of you there are?"

Dwalin looked straight at the young hobbit. She met his gaze unflinchingly. Unlike the other hobbit, who must be her brother, there was no welcome in her eyes, and while there was also no anger, he had the feeling that could very easily change.

"My apologizes for arriving unexpected as it were, Miss. Baggins. We were indeed only told of one hobbit, and I apologize on behalf of the wizard for ruining you brother's paint job. It was done very nicely. I thank you for the food; it is most welcome after my journey." He stopped and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, there will be thirteen of us total, all dwarves. And Gandalf of course will come as well."

Bilbo had come back at the beginning of Dwalin's speech and chose now to set the mug of ale in front of him. "Thank you Master Dwalin. Drink up; I remember how much my throat craved an ale after a journey." He beckoned to Bella and she followed him into the hall.

"Thirteen dwarves! Do you think-"

"We made enough food for a hobbit party I'm sure there's enough for thirteen dwarves." Bella replied, smiling warmly at her twin's worry. "What I wonder is if they'll all find their way before morning?"

Bilbo walked back to the table where Master Dwalin sat. "Pardon me Master Dwalin, but is the rest of your company traveling as a group or separate? And did any of you get a map?"

"They are probably traveling in small groups, I suppose they may meet up with each other, and no, we never got a map, only directions, which I must admit are a bit troublesome in this land Master Baggins."

The two hobbits smiled. "Thank you Master Dwalin. And please, just call me Bilbo, or Master Bilbo if you must." Bilbo said with a smile and turned back to his sister.

"Which means they'll probably get lost. I could guide them; make sure they come before breakfast."

"And not as a hobbit I suppose." He said dryly. Bella shrugged and he sighed. He knew that she preferred the form of an animal rather then that of a hobbit. "Don't scare them."

"Not intentionally." She replied. She pulled off the scarf and dress Bilbo had insisted she wear, partly because it bugged her and it made him laugh to see her so annoyed. That's how it worked with siblings, you loved them and you loved to see them uncomfortable. Underneath she wore close-fitting leather pants and a leather jerkin. They seemed molded to her skin and were a gift form Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. These clothes would stay with them through transformations. Bilbo had a set, but unlike Bella he rarely wore it at home. Bella turned into a large cat and Bilbo opened the door for her.

 _Do you think Gandalf knows we are shape shifters?_

 _Not unless Mom or Dad told him. I hope not, I'd rather it not be common knowledge._

 _Then we say nothing unless he does._ Bilbo went to Master Dwalin, who looked at his plate mournfully. "Master Dwalin, there is more food, if you would help me set it out you'll be able to eat that much quicker." The dwarf agreed willingly and Bilbo smiled. Not very proper for a host, but he could use the extra pair of hands and he needed help to move a table.

Bella found another dwarf quickly enough. He was old that was clear, with a long white beard and a red coat. He had a kindly face, but it was furrowed in concentration as he stood at the cross-roads.

"Which way, which way…" she heard him mutter.

Still a cat, she sauntered up to him and meowed to get his attention. The dwarf looked down and smiled.

"Hello little one." He said warmly, kneeling down and carefully petting her head. She took several steps back and he lifted both hands in the universal, if you had hands at least, gesture of peace. "Sorry. What are you doing out here? Hunting I suppose."

Bella meowed softly, then walked to the right road and sat in the middle, tail twitching.

"Do you want me to go that way?" She stood and walked a couple steps along the road, then turned back, obviously waiting for him. The white-haired dwarf hesitated briefly, but followed her down the road.

"I was already incredibly lost. I might as well follow the one creature that seems willing to help. Beside, black cats are lucky to us dwarves. You just may be good luck." Bella blinked. Most men saw black cats as bad luck, which was why she rarely took this form in towns of men. They threw rocks at her. She led him to their front gate and jumped on the railing.

"Well by Mahal. Seems you are lucky after all." Bella purred, and turned to leave but the dwarf called her back. "Wait!" She perched on the railing in front of him curiously. "It's also considered lucky, not to mention polite, to thank ones guide. So here-" he fumbled in his pack and pulled out a dried sausage. "I'm afraid that's all I have at the moment. Thank you." She carefully took the sausage from his hand and ate it, shocked, as he walked up the stone steps and knocked. "Balin. At your service." He bowed to Bilbo, who replied properly. He saw Bella on the railing and winked before closing the door behind the dwarf. She changed into an owl and rose into the air. Two down, eleven to go.

"Look Fili! A puppy!"

"You mean one other then you?"

"Hey!"

"Wait, I see it. And I think it's staring at me."

"Struck dumb by your ugliness!"

"Hey!"

That may have started a scuffle between the brothers had not the puppy barked rather loudly. Fili looked at it as it came to stand in front of them. It was rather small, with black fur and oddly green eyes. There was an almost annoyed look in its eyes.

"That's more wolf pup then just puppy Kili." He said slowly.

"Why does that matter? Hi puppy!" The pup, wolf or dog, growled, and ducked away from the excited dwarf.

"And I don't think it wants to be petted."

Kili would not be completely deterred however. "Listen we're looking for a house with a green door called Bag-End. Do you know where it is? It's supposed to be owned by a Mister Boggins."

The wolf snorted and Fili coughed. That thing had definitely snorted! Wolves didn't snort! It looked at him, then turned and walked away. It paused and looked back. Fili would swear that look was a 'are you coming?'

"I think it wants us to follow Fi!' Kili grinned excitedly. Fili didn't argue, and he almost said 'I told you so' when the wolf suddenly lifted its head and ran off the path, but swallowed his words when his brother spotted a round green door with a glowing blue sign scratched into the door. Whoa.

An owl again, Bella surveyed the five dwarves. Two with red hair, one with grey, one with silver, one reddish brown, one black-and silver, and one with a large, comfy looking hat that covered his hair. They stopped at the same crossroad Balin had and with a soft hoot she directed them to the right-hand path. There was some argument but a resounding, "do ye got a better idea?" won them over. She left them there; there were no more turns after that it was just a bit long and twisty, than went in search of the other two dwarves, trying to ignore the rustling in the bushes that, to her hungry stomach and owl mind, meant food.

She caught sight of a dwarf with the most interesting hair-do she'd ever seen, how'd he even get it that pointy? Then she glimpsed something shiny in his hair and dived.

Nori yelped as he felt something pull his hair. He waved his hands, one automatically having grabbed a knife, over his head trying to dislodge whatever it was. It let go, and he turned to see a tiny owl, holding one of his long hairpins in its beak. The little bugger had grabbed the only one that was jeweled, a tiny garnet sat on one end. Trying not to wonder why he was about to argue with an owl, he glowered. "Give it back."

He was pretty sure the damn bird grinned at him as it flew away. He ran after it, illogical maybe but he liked that pin, before catching sight of the group of dwarves ahead. "Time for a family reunion."

Bella saw the funny haired dwarf argue with the silver-haired one but nothing beyond that, she was berating herself for stealing the hairpin. She couldn't help stealing, especially if it was something shiny. She liked shiny things, and sometimes her fingers, or claws, moved before she could stop herself. And claws! She could have hurt the dwarf, mountain of hair and small size notwithstanding!

It was Bilbo, as always, who calmed her. _Dwalin said the last dwarf would be late. Why don't you come and eat? The living room's empty, you could come in through there._ Holding the pin tight in her beak she flew silently through the open window to where Bilbo was waiting. Hunger, foolishly she hadn't eaten all day, made her slip on the dress he held in front of her with little protest. She tucked the stolen pin in a pocket, resolving to return it, and went to find food.

The dwarves were all sitting at the table, not that you could see it buried under all the food. A food fight seemed to be in progress but they were eating and drinking and making a great deal of noise at the same time. Bella backed out quickly and went to the pantry.

"The only thing left in there is blue cheese." Bilbo said behind her, tossing her the cheese. She broke off a chunk. "You'll have to brave our guests." Bella scowled but grabbed a plate and slipped silently behind the hatted dwarf as he threw an egg at the round dwarf at the other end, who caught it in his mouth. She could admire that at least. She pulled what food she could reach on her plate and looked up when the table quieted. She raised an eyebrow.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "This is my sister Belladonna, or Bella. Bella, this is oh dear I never caught your names past Fili and Kili."

"Oin."

"Gloin."

"Dori."

"Nori."

"Ori."

"Bofur, and he's Bifur. That there's Bombur." Bella nodded in return and left silently. Kili broke the silence.

"So you're the nice one then Master Boggins!"

"Not if you keep butchering my name Kili, it's Baggins." Bilbo replied with a smile as the chatter resumed. It was good to see Bag-End so full of life. He only wished Bella agreed.

Bella had pulled a bottle of strong wine out of the cellar and was sitting in the living room when Bilbo brought her a large bowl of soup and half a loaf of bread as well as her scarf. "You look tired."

"I'm always tired." Of course he knew that, he was her twin, he knew of the nightmares that woke her in the night just as she knew of his. He also suspected her of falling back asleep long after he had but letting him think differently.

"Eat up. You need it."

"Did you eat?"

"A bit." She raised an eyebrow.

"Which means not enough. Go get your own bowl Bilbo." He laughed and walked away.

The sound of music drew her back to their guests and her eyes widened in surprise. They were throwing the plates across the rooms and hall and into the kitchen where she could see them being cleaned, singing all the while. _Well at least they clean up after themselves._ She told Bilbo.

 _Can't be upset about that._ His amusement rang clear in her mind and for a moment she smiled. _But I'll have their heads if Mother's West Farthing Crockery gets so much as chipped._ She knew he felt her agreement, adventurous and unusual as their mother had been, she'd loved that old crockery. A loud knock silenced everybody. _At least they finished the dishes before this interruption._ Bella nodded and followed her twin to the door.

It opened to reveal a tall dwarf with a regal air standing on their doorstep. A dwarf who very quickly earned the dislike of the twins.

"Gandalf." He said entering. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. Wouldn't have found my way at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Speaking of, we are going to have words about that Gandalf. Its false advertising and I just painted that door." Bilbo looked hard at the wizard who seemed a bit uneasy at the hobbit's gaze.

"Bilbo, allow me to introduce Thorin Oakenshield."

"So. This is the hobbit."

"Hobbits actually." Bella said coolly, placing her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The smile on Thorin's face, already slightly condescending, turned even more so.

"Even if the wilds were a place for a lady, and I assure you they are not, we only came here for one burglar. We do not need a spare."

"And yet you already have one thief in your company." Eyes turned to Nori and Bella gave her cold half-smile. "And I am no lady. As for one burglar, Gandalf must have forgotten to mention me. People do that." Her meaning was clear, that was a mistake.

Thorin chose to ignore her for the time being. "So Master Baggins, have you done any fighting?" He circled the pair. "Ax or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Neither." Bilbo replied smoothly.

"And you, Mistress Baggins?"

 _I will throttle him if he does not drop that tone._ She told Bilbo. Out loud she replied "None."

"Thought so." He turned to the Company. "He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." Low laughs. Balin however saw the twin's eyes flash green and glimpsed what he thought was a claw on a cord beneath Bella's shawl. "There may be more to these two then meets the eye." He muttered.

Bella's fingers were tight on Bilbo's shoulder. _I'll get him for that._

 _And Gandalf?_

 _Of course. Now, I'm more interested in getting some answers._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, really good reception. Please leave some reviews!? Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bilbo brought Thorin a bowl of soup and bread while Bella piled the blood sausages and the rest of the stuffed mushrooms on a plate. "Really? You lot devour our entire pantry and leave the best thing in there untouched?" She shook her head and leaned against the archway behind Thorin. "You're missing out."

"Give me that." Bilbo muttered, taking one of the stuffed mushrooms. He looked at the table. "Anyone want dessert?" The dwarves' head jerked up so fast some of them must have gotten whiplash. "I'll take that as a yes. Give me a hand Bella." Bella grumbled slightly as she put down her sausage and went to help Bilbo bring up the treats.

Bilbo smiled as he saw a bit of pride in his sister's face as the dwarves complimented her cooking. Even Thorin smiled at the round berry tarts. But when they were gone, the mode turned serious again.

"So," Bilbo said, a cookie in his hand, the rest stacked in front of Dwalin who was hoarding them jealously, "Since everyone's here, mind telling us why we have thirteen dwarves in our house without warning?"

"You must be mistaken." Thorin said coldly. "We asked Tharkûn to-"

"It's hardly our fault if Gandalf was so shocked that our mom had twins that he forgot the rest of his message." Bella said casually but Gandalf shivered slightly. He knew that tone from Belladonna, it could only mean trouble. If the twins came on this journey he had a feeling that she would make it very uncomfortable. "You haven't answered my brother's question."

Thorin was now outright glairing at her but she seemed unfazed and Dwalin choose to interrupt. "What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin suppressed a sigh. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." There were grumbles around the table.

"A quest? What for?"

"Hmm. Bilbo let us have a little more light." Gandalf said, unrolling a map on the table. "Far to the East lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bella read. _Bilbo, are they trying to do what I think they're trying to do?_

 _Probably._

Ella muttered a curse under her breath. "That 'single, solitary peak' is home to possibly the second fiercest dragon in Middle-Earth."

" _Second_ fiercest in Middle Earth?" Thorin growled.

"Or third. Ancalagon the Black was worse and Glaurung the Golden wasn't exactly a walk in the park either." She said thoughtfully. She looked at their faces, some annoyed, possibly at her saying Smaug wasn't the worst, Gandalf she seemed to have surprised with her knowledge. Point for her. "What? I have a passion for dragon-lore."

"Downright annoying sometimes." Bilbo muttered. She pulled his hair sharply. "Ouch!"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Yes, well, he is certainly the worst at the moment."

"He's one of the last at the moment there isn't a lot of competition." Bella murmured, thinking of her own encounter with a dragon. That dragon had been small, young and the scars from that encounter still pained her.

"So what you say is that our quest is trivial." Thorin growled. Bella's eyes flashed.

"I did not say that. You assume too much Thorin Oakenshield."

"Like what?" Another growl and the dwarves around the table cringed. Thorin had that righteous fire in his eyes Balin and Dwalin had seen lead them through difficulties but also end badly, but there was nothing fearful, nothing wavering in Bella's eyes, and her gaze was cold.

"You assume that because Bilbo prefers neither ax nor sword that he cannot fight, when he may simply prefer another weapon, he may also be able to use an ax or sword and not have it as his weapon of choice. Just looking around this room I can see more weapons then ax and sword, Kili there? He carries a sword but he's clearly more of an archer. Moreover, you assumed that because I answered 'none' that I neither fight nor have had any experience. Both are wrong and partially based on the belief that I must be weaker because I am a woman. Are you not the elder brother of Lady Dis, daughter of Queen Nis?" She smiled at the shock on everyone's face. "I met them once. With women like that in your family I don't know how you can maintain that belief. You base everything on first glance and see no point in changing it. Moreover you are exceedingly rude to people who have done you no harm and in fact have welcomed you with little reason but kindness, admittedly more on Bilbo's part then mine. The rest of the Shire may consider me impolite, but at least I have more manners than that. So get your head out of your arse or I will show you why I got along so well with your sister."

Only those who knew Lady Dis would consider that a threat and everyone at the table did.

"So." She said softly. "Why are you here?"

"We are looking to steal the Arkenstone from the hoard of Smaug." Replied Balin. "To unite the seven dwarf kingdoms."

"And what of your home? Do you intend to take it back?"

"With the help of the other kingdoms." The old dwarf replied.

 _I don't like this Bilbo._

 _Maybe we should go. If only so they have some common sense aside from Balin with them._

 _I don't think people with a lot of common sense go on adventures._

 _Well I'm going. Bella, it will help them get there home back. You can't say no to that._

 _No I can't. You do realize we will have to kill Smaug quickly? A dragon with a hoard knows when a single coin has gone missing._

 _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

 _I can see it in the distance. Smaug has not been seen in sixty years that is a mere nap to a dragon._

"If I say Mr. Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" Gandalf thundered suddenly. The twins flinched; they had not been paying attention it seemed. "Hobbits are remarkable light on their feet, in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they so chose. Also, while the dragon recognizes the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is entirely unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

"Master Baggins." Balin muttered as the other dwarves debated this, gesturing for Bilbo. He handed the hobbit a scroll. "This is the contract. Would you look over it, maybe it will help you finalize your decision?"

"Of course. Thank you." He smiled at the older dwarf, who smiled back. "My sister will be coming."

Balin raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella, then back at Bilbo. "Between you and me lad, I know the Lady Dis, and if your sister is anything like her then I cannot object her coming. But the others may try to coddle her a bit."

Bilbo grinned. "Let them try. She can handle herself." He turned back to Bella.

"Big contract." she muttered, reading over his shoulder.

The twins talked quietly and raised an eyebrow at the list of possible deaths. "No point in listing all the ways to die boys, you might miss something." Bella said when she and Bilbo turned back to the dwarves.

"We want two things here changed if we are to come." Bilbo said, speaking to Balin but watching everybody. "Monetary compensation for any injuries, that has to go. We wouldn't be okay with you lot throwing us to the dragon and then giving jewels to our blackened corpses. Two, it says here that you pick what we get from the treasure. You obviously don't know anything about hobbits. We are simple creatures, and the Baggins twins are known as the richest hobbits in the Shire for a reason. You could at least let us pick our winnings. I think that's it."

Thorin nodded in agreement then frowned. "We?"

"Bella is coming with me."

"Absolutely not."

"And why is that?" Bella piped up sharply, glaring at Thorin.

"I don't think you have the necessary skills." Bella growled lowly and Bilbo saw her hands change from calloused skin to scaly talons.

"You think the same about my brother."

Bilbo stepped on her foot before she kept talking or transformed fully. He turned to Thorin with a polite, diplomatic smile Dwalin recognized as the one Balin used when he needed to be polite but wanted to strangle the person in front of him. "You, Fili, and Kili are missing the silver beads and clasps from your hair. Oin and Gloin's rings are gone, as are Balin, Bifur, and Bofur's pipes. And that's just the things I saw. Now, it's hard enough getting Bella to give back anything she stole, particularly anything shiny when she's in a good mood. Now I'd say good luck trying to retrieve your things."

All eyes turned to Bella. "I might give the pipes back." She shrugged, but she was smirking. "I rather like the beads though." Pulling a pot of ink and a quill from the nearby table she set them in front of Balin. "If Master Balin, who I might add is the nicest person I have seen in this company, changes the mentioned pieces in the contract and His Majesty changes his attitude, you'll get your things back. Probably." With one last smirk she left.

Bilbo looked at all the stunned faces and grinned. "Yep, I'm the nice one."

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To seek the pale, enchanted gold._

When the contract was finished and signed, and everyone had agreed to leave the day after tomorrow instead of tomorrow after a well-reasoned argument from Bilbo, the twins offered the dwarves rooms for the night.

 _For ancient king and elfish lord,_

 _There many a gleaming golden hoard_

 _They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_

 _To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

Bella did return the pipes; surprisingly Bofur took it rather well. "I've known Nori for a while now." He told her. "He steals my pipe sometimes. But leave off Bifur?" She had nodded, feeling almost guilty as she returned the older dwarf's pipe, she thought many people might pick on him for the ax in his head and she didn't want him to think that she was one of them. He seemed to take the apology well, as did Balin.

 _On silver necklaces they strung_

 _The flowering stars on crowns they hung_

 _The dragon fire, in twisted wire,_

 _They meshed the light of moon and sun._

The dwarves sang before they went to their rooms, an old song, of glory long lost and it's losing that made the twin's hearts weep.

 _The bells were ringing in the dale_

 _And men looked up with faces pale,_

 _Then dragon's ire, more fierce then fire,_

 _Laid low their towers and houses frail._

It brought dreams to the dwarves, dreams of home and family. To some it brought dreams of Erebor in its glory. To Bilbo it brought dreams of his parents as well as the treasure of old tales. But to Bella it brought the memory of fire and smoke, and the blood one sheds fighting dragons.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains grim_

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns dim._

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To win our harps and gold form him._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please leave some reviews!? Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Sweet music stretched across the green hilltops and low chimneys. It curved its way through Bag-End's halls and sank into the dreams of those sleeping there. Many awoke that day with the music still echoing in their ears, only to realize it was still playing.

Bilbo was the first, and he smiled at the familiar tune. It was one of Bella's brighter songs, instead of being outright sad it was actually slightly happy, a morning song to welcome a lovely day. Even among the elves he did not think that anyone played the fiddle like his twin.

He got up and opened his second pantry, where they had hidden the desserts and breakfast food, and set about making muffins.

"Can I help you Master Baggins?"

Bilbo turned around. Bombur filled the entrance to the hall, his long red beard, or was it a mustache, braided and his warm, curious eyes on the muffin batter.

Bilbo shrugged. "I'm the host Mister Bombur, you're the guest, so it really isn't necessary," he trailed off slightly and this time Bombur shrugged. Bilbo smiled. "The door open next to my pantry is a second pantry. Could you pull some sausages out of there?" The dwarf beamed and headed to the second pantry. He raised his eyebrows when he realized that this was the door he had glimpsed locked the other day and thought that wise, there might not have been so many sausages if it hadn't been! He pulled several links down, grabbed a bowl of eggs and another wheel of cheese before heading back.

"Do you know who is playing Master Baggins?"

Bilbo set several trays of berry muffins in the oven before replying. "Bella. She loves to play in the morning." He gave a soft smile. "And I love waking up to it." He glanced at the items Bombur brought. "Should we make eggs special for everyone or simply scramble them and cook them with mushrooms? I personally prefer the second but…"

"That sounds delicious Master Baggins." Bombur grinned. Here was someone who was friendly, did not mention his size, and from last night alone was as excellent cook.

"Please, just Bilbo. It's easier that way. And Bella prefers just Bella as well." Bilbo smiled and pulled a large frying pan from the ceiling.

"Then you must simply call me Bombur, Bilbo." The two grinned and set about to cooking, soon falling deep into discussion about muffin recipes.

The rest of the dwarves filed in slowly, reluctant to move from such soft beds but just as glad to see breakfast coming together nice and hot in front of them. Muffins, eggs with mushroom, cheese, sausage, as well as toast and jam were laid out and Bilbo poured steaming cups of tea or coffee for those who wanted it.

Bella didn't finish playing until after everyone was eating and Bilbo was pleased with the overall cheerfulness of her music. Sometimes she played with such grief it seemed the hills would weep. She set her fiddle in the living room and came to eat. She buttered a muffin without any care for its heat or the melted liquid that dripped on her fingers when she bit into it, then sent her thoughts towards her brother.

 _We should make a will. Just in case, and to be absolutely sure Lobelia doesn't get Bag-End._

 _My thoughts exactly. Who do you think should get it? The Tooks have their own spacious home; Hamfest probably wouldn't take it unless something happened to his hole-_

 _What about Drogo? He's just proposed to Primula, they'll be getting married in a month, they're both pretty nice-_

 _I'm surprised you noticed-_

 _And what better wedding present for your favorite cousin then a new hole?_

 ** _My_** _favorite cousin?_

 _You know I don't talk to our family enough to have favorites, but I do like Drogo and Primula. We could include that they have to keep the Gamgees as gardeners though I doubt they'd refuse._

 _Agreed. We'd best take care of that after breakfast and try to make sure Lobelia doesn't catch wind of everything. Valar she can be such an awful woman, and named after such a pretty flower to…_

 _I feel sorry for the flowers._ The pair laughed softly.

While the dwarves rested, checked their packs and weapons, Bilbo and Bella went to work on a will. There was some argument about when it would be enacted; they had no idea how long this adventure would take. They could fly to an area near Mirkwood in just under a week, they had before, less if they didn't stop to eat or sleep which had also been done, not fun at all, but were aware that traveling on foot was much slower. In the end they decided on two years and when all was settled, argued over who would deliver it to their Grandfather, the Old Took, and who would go to market for food.

Bilbo won by way of grasping the will, running outside and changing into a swift with the will in his beak. Bella shouted obscenities after him but he knew she would not follow and risk damaging the will, they would have to write another one and neither enjoyed that idea.

Nori looked up from his spot in the otherwise empty kitchen, wondering who was sprouting such a litany of curse words that they had managed to impress him. He saw Bella storm down the hallway cursing, not particularly quietly either, and slam a door. He raised an eyebrow and settled back in his seat. Call him a coward, but he was not getting involved in what ever had made that almost frightening hobbit angry.

Bella growled as she grabbed a wide-brimmed hat and shoved it on her head. She hated crowds and her twin just had to send her to market purely to annoy her. She was going to get him for that. She grabbed a basket and a fine net and left so quickly she slammed into a body and sent them both to the ground.

Ori's pack was ready and now he was just trying to avoid Dori's mothering for a bit when he bumped into Bella. 'Bumped' may be a bit mild since they both ended up on the floor. Bella muttered a few more curse words as she stood.

"Sorry Miss Baggins my fault." He muttered as he picked up his journal. He heard and aggravated sigh above him.

"Why must people be so damn formal, it's Bella, please. Politeness is one thing formality just grates on my nerves." Another sigh, one more weary then the other. "I'm sorry. I'm a little, frustrated I suppose, at the moment. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ori looked up at the hobbit. She was pretty in an almost wild way, her curly black hair was messy and her green eyes shone like leaves illuminated by the moon on a clear night. She wore loose trousers and a tunic, and had a basket it one hand. She tilted her head.

"It's Ori, right?"

"Yes Mi- Bella. Sorry." He muttered. She shrugged. "Can I ask why you're frustrated?"

Bella blinked at the scribe. He seemed a shy sort, and she got the sense that for him it was an uncharacteristically bold question. "Bilbo's making me go to market. I hate crowds and he damn well knows it."

"Would it help if I came with you?"

This time Bella seemed truly shocked and hesitated. "Alright then." She said finally and turned around, walking out of the hobbit hole. Ori hurried to keep up.

"It was very nice of you and your brother to host us without warning." He said.

"Thank my brother. He's the nice one. I might not have sent you lot packing, but I wouldn't be nearly as polite." She fell silent for a moment, enjoying the wind that raced and tangled her already difficult hair. "Our mother told us enough stories about Gandalf for us to guess that when he came, he wouldn't come alone. Knowing the day, that was pure luck. Bilbo suggested Gandalf drop by yesterday, we're lucky he did. Meddlesome old fool." She added something under her breath that Ori doubted was very complementary towards the wizard.

"Is Bella short for something?" He asked. Ori was normally a very shy dwarf, but this seemed to be one of the times when curiosity overrode his shyness.

"My mother's name was Belladonna. I'm named after her." She replied.

The rest of the morning went well. They bought dried meat and fruit, bread, mushrooms (which Bella insisted were essential), as well as coils of rope, because as the pair agreed you could never have enough rope. Bella and Bilbo worried very little about food on their journeys, they would bring some fruit and vegetables for when those were hard to find, but as they could both shape shift they rarely had to worry that they wouldn't be able to eat. Now, she had to make sure the company had enough dried food that they could eat when they couldn't hunt.

Bella spotted Lobelia in the market and, grabbing Ori, ducked around one of the stands, hoping to avoid a confirmation. "What was that?" Ori hissed.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Bella muttered. "Been trying to get her paws on Bag-End and our silver spoons for as long as I can remember and I really don't want to deal with her 'women should not wear trousers!' lecture. I might hit her." For some reason Ori chuckled and she looked at him oddly before a sly smirk appeared on her face. Ori saw her turn and look, probably at the other hobbit, with an expression like that of a wolf scenting prey.

 _Bilbo is it possible to put a footnote on that will._

 _Maybe. I'll ask Grandfather, he hasn't signed yet, we're having tea._

 _I was just thinking, Lobelia is a relative however distant,_

 _Yes?_

 _Remember that painting Donnamira gave us as a joke? The one of silver spoons?_ Their cousin Donnamira loved painting and had given that picture to them as a joke, saying 'To replace any spoons Lobelia manages to steal from you two.'

Bella felt her twin's amusement and guessed that in his body Bilbo had burst out laughing to the surprise of their grandfather. _That might be worth writing a second will if we can't._ With one last mental laugh they left.

Bella tilted her head at Ori. "You journal, am I right? I saw you writing yesterday after dinner."

"Yes. I'm the Company's scribe." His chest puffed up slightly in pride.

"Do you have any oilcloth?"

"I-what?"

"I'll take that as a no." She walked to the front of the stall and spoke quickly to the vendor, who seemed slightly surprised to see Bella but nonetheless held up a role of cloth.

"Ori how big is your journal?"

The dwarf handed her the book he had kept through the walk, reluctant to leave it in his pack. She placed it on the length of cloth and talked a bit with the vendor before the two came to an agreement. As the other hobbit woman, who had golden hair with the curls that seemed common among the hobbits and blue eyes, cut the cloth, Bella turned to Ori.

"My mother liked to draw. First time she fell it a river her sketches were ruined! So she wrapped her journal in oilcloth and never had that problem again. Works for heavy rain to." She took the cloth from the vendor and paid her. Then the two walked out of the market. "I'll make you a cover or something for your journal. One must protect such things."

Ori's mouth opened in shock. Then he stammered, "You don't have to-"

"I want to. Seems a waste to work on something so hard and have it ruined just for a little water. It isn't always easy to tell a story from memory. But don't tell my brother, he'll say I'm getting soft."

"Thank you."

For the first time Bella smiled and it was warm. "You're welcome Ori." They continued walking in peaceful silence all the way to Bag-End's kitchen. "Thank you for coming to market with me Ori. But if my brother asks, tell him I'm still there. I need to find some frogs for his bed." And her face reminded Ori so much of his brother or Fili and Kili when they were planning a prank that he burst out laughing.

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed, you three are awesome! Anime princess, I'm not sure if I'll make male hobbits get pregnant in this story, it's definitely something to think about. I'll try to have an answer for you in the next chapter cause the twins talk to Ori about hobbits. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bilbo was still grumbling when they left in the morning. Bella had woken him up by dumping a bucket of water over him, water swimming with frogs and a few fish, payback for making her go to market no doubt. He could not help but think that Gandalf and Thorin had it worse though. Bella had put rocks in their bedding and pepper in their drinks both last night and this morning, which made them taste not peppery so much as disgusting. He locked the door behind him and sighed.

"I'll take the key to Hamfest and swing by Grandfather before meeting up with you." Bella whispered. She knew the worry he was feeling. It wasn't as if they hadn't adventured or feared for their lives before, but they had never intentionally gone straight to such danger. It made a surprising amount of difference.

"Just try to talk Thorin out of making us ride the ponies." Bella muttered and took the key, walking down the road to the Gamgees. Bilbo saw her talking to Hamfest at the door and asked Balin how necessary it was for the twins to ride the ponies they'd get at the Green Dragon.

"If everyone is to keep up we must all use the same means of transport." Thorin growled walking past them.

"We have walked out of the Shire and back in a day. How long did it take you just to get here?" Bilbo asked almost innocently. Thorin glared and Bilbo smiled. Balin interrupted.

"Where's your sister?"

"Delivering the key to our gardener and saying goodbye to grandfather. She'll meet us later." He replied as they passed said sister talking to said gardener, a rare smile on her face.

"And if Lobelia or Otho comes by asking where we are you can ignore her." She assured Hamfest. He smiled at her.

"I may not do that Ms. Baggins but she'll not get this key while I hold it." He said proudly.

"Thank you Hamfest." Bella smiled, not even bothering to ask him to call her Bella. She and Bilbo had given up on that around the time Hamfest had given up on convincing them not to help him in the garden as it wasn't "proper".

"One moment!" cried a voice from inside the home and Bell Gamgee came running out, a bundle of cloth in her hands. She gave it to Bella. "I made apple turnovers and poppy seed muffins yesterday. Something to start your adventure off well on." She smiled as Bella took her gift but couldn't hide the worry in her eyes.

Bella gave them another rare smiled and hugged the couple tightly. "We'll be back. Don't worry. Here." She gave them a strawberry pie, the glaze glistening in the sun. She always brought them a pie before leaving and made them one when she came back. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ms. Baggins." Replied Hamfest, waving as she left.

Bella walked to the grand Took home. It would be faster to fly but not even their Grandfather knew the twin's secret. None in the Shire did, only their parents, and they were long dead. Besides, she had her pack and traveling clothes on, and she couldn't carry them as a bird.

"I wondered when you'd come by." The Old Took sat with his wife on the bench with his pipe not unlike the way Bilbo and Bella had sat when Gandalf had come only a few days ago.

Bella had a cup of tea with her grandparents and, biding her farewells, set off to find the Company. They would have found their ponies, ugg, she hated using anything but her two feet, or four, or wings, well you get the idea, to carry her, and be on the road by now.

She met up with them quickly, though they had gotten a bit further then she'd expected. Bilbo knew she was there of course, but Fili and Kili riding in the back were the first dwarves. "Hey Bella! We were worried you weren't coming."

"What, and leave my poor brother to suffer through you lot alone? Not a chance." The rider-less pony reared and neighed as she came closer, but she calmed it quickly, one of the things about being a shapeshifter, if you knew how to calm an animal you'd get along with any. Unless you ate them later. The twins had never had a problem with eating meat, but she'd heard of some who did.

"Bella, I can smell Bell's baking from here. Hand it over." Bilbo said in front of her.

"What not even a 'nice to see you Bella'? That hurts. That really hurts Bilbo. Just for that, I'm not giving you anything." Bella said smirking and biting into a turnover.

"Hey!"

Bella rode over to Ori who was writing in his journal. "Ori." He glanced up and she handed him the pouch she'd made last night. He pulled it over his journal; it fit snugly with a button that secured the top flap close over the precious journal. Bella had sewed a mountain on one side and a scroll of interlocking oak leaves on the other. She'd included a small pouch for his writing materials that attached to the larger one and sewed a row of flowers along the side.

"This is amazing." He murmured, running his hand over the oilcloth. "Thank you."

Bella shrugged, though her cheeks went slightly pink. "Like I said, my mother liked to draw. And my brother writes. So I have great respect for those who carry journals with them on dangerous adventures." She smiled and held up the bag of baked goods. "Want one?"

The two settled into a discussion of famous poets which Bilbo and Balin, hearing the conversation, quickly joined and were gifted with Bell Gamgee's muffins, which truly were delicious, though Bilbo only got one to ensure he wouldn't steal the rest from Bella.

The next few days passed rather well. Bilbo made friends with Fili, Kili, Ori, and Balin, and Bella opened up a little as well. Thorin was often an arse, but if he ever directed a comment at the hobbits or the younger dwarves the twins sent one back like a boomeranged. Some of the others, namely Balin and Dwalin, found it extremely funny. But it was less funny the night they heard the calls of orcs in the distance and Thorin spoke sharply to his nephews.

"You do your kin wrong if you think they know nothing of the world." Bella spoke lowly but clearly, gazing into the flames. "They lost their father at a young age. They cope by joking. They cope with the troubles of a wandering childhood by joking. You should not take that away from them."

"It is better, say, then coping by pushing all others away and showing your heart only in your music." Bilbo murmured. Bella glared.

"And what do you know of the world?" Thorin snapped finally. "What do creatures living in perfect safety know of danger and loss? What do you know-" He didn't get any farther then that because Bella stood and in one smooth movement, walked up and punched him so hard that he actually stumbled back and nearly fell.

"I lost nearly everything in the Fell Winter." She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't know what we suffered! You know nothing about us!"

"Belladonna!" Bilbo yelled.

Bella looked down at her hands briefly, then with one last scathing look at Thorin, turned and fled.

Bilbo sighed. That was far to close. He had seen Bella's hand, luckily the one hidden from the Company, change, becoming covered in scales as the nails extended into curved talons, the scales beginning to run up her arm. He knew that form well, because Bella felt so much controversy over it that when she was angry it tended to react. And that particular form would not go over well with the dwarves. But he couldn't quite blame her and he in turn glared at Thorin.

"Even if the Fell Winter hadn't happened, do you think that just because we are protected that we don't die?" He asked wryly. "You may have faced war and its terrors, but loss is loss. And because it did, Bella watched three people she loved slaughtered before her eyes."

Deep in the forest Bella stripped off the traveling clothes and let the shift overwhelm her. In mere moments, a dragon, glossy black with emerald green eyes, stood where the hobbit maid had been.

Big tears dripped down the dragon's scaly cheeks as she looked at her reflection in the river. So many mixed feelings about this shape, but now she cried for her parents and the hobbit she had loved, a Took with a heart as adventurous as her own. He was not her One, but she had loved him. She heard the cry of an Orc and rage overtook her. With a roar she flew into the sky, wings taking her towards the foul smell of the monsters that had taken her warmth and turned her cold. She would hunt them tonight.

As Balin finished his tale at the rest site they heard a far off roar in the distance. Heads jerked up, watching the forest, but nothing appeared and they drifted back to their sleeping places. Ori approached Bilbo.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes Ori?'

"Will Bella be all right?"

Bilbo looked up at the young dwarf and smiled sadly. "Bella used to be one of the happiest people in the Shire. She used to play for the children as they danced, she would tell stories and sing to them at parties. Now her tunes are of sadness, she tells stories to none, and rarely sings. We have each other, but I didn't lose the person I loved in the Fell Winter."

"She lost her One?" Ori gasped, sorrow and something else stirring in his chest.

"Alder wasn't her One. But they loved each other, and Bella fears never meeting her One. Her mark was ineligible."

"Mark? " Ori asked, curiosity overcoming his worry. Bilbo smiled sadly but before he could speak Thorin came up.

"Can you not control your own sister Halfling?"

Bilbo stood so that he was eye level with the dwarf and glared. "I have met Lady Dis as well. There isn't a being on Middle Earth who can control her, so I'll kindly ask you not to think anyone can control my sister. And if you don't stop antagonizing her and start seeing her as not just a 'Halfling' but a person, I'll ask again. Only I won't be so kind." He took a step back but kept his eyes on Thorin's. "We are half of nothing Thorin Oakenshield. I call you by your name; I'd appreciate it if you used mine." He turned back to Ori, completely ignoring the king. "How about I answer your questions about Hobbits in the morning Ori? I'm sure you must have them. And Bella will be back to her usual self in the morning."

Ori thanked Bilbo and went to his bedroll. He thought he had seen something on Bella's arm briefly before she left something black and shinny, but it could have been just a trick of the light.

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome! The songs are 'Herald's Lament' by Mercedes Lackey and 'Smith's Circle' by Heater Dale. Listen to them some time, they're great. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bilbo scowled as Bella slunk back into the clearing as the Company was eating breakfast. He crossed his arms and stood in front of her, tapping one hairy foot impatiently until she sighed.

"It's barely a cut."

"Let me guess you used something with skin." He growled. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a roll of bandages from his pack and tossed it to her. "Go find your clothes."

"Where'd she get that leather armor?" Nori asked, coming up behind Bilbo.

"An old friend." The hobbit replied.

Bella met up with them on the road again, holding a small pouch and grinning from ear to ear.

"Look what I found Bilbo!" To the Durin brothers who were currently badgering Bilbo, she seemed unusually happy as she tossed her twin the bag.

Bilbo grinned broadly when he opened it. "Mushrooms!" He said delightedly and began ruffling through them.

"Is this passion for mushrooms a hobbit thing or just you two?" Ori asked with genuine curiosity as he pulled up beside them.

"It's a hobbit thing. We're good with mushrooms, we know which ones will kill you or simply make you sick, or sleepy, which ones taste best in soups or pies…" Bilbo replied, pulling out a small orange mushroom. "Is this really necessary Bella?"

She scowled. "Yes." Bilbo frowned but didn't protest. "So Ori. You have questions about hobbits. Mind if I ask something about dwarves as well?"

"Not at all." The pair instantly pulled out their journals and opened them to a blank page. Bella's lips twitched.

"That was just so, synchronized." She said, giving in and smiling fully at the pair.

"So," Ori began. "You mentioned Hobbits have a mark of sorts that helps them find their One?"

"Yes." Bilbo pulled but his sleeve, the cloth one and the leather one, to show Ori messy, intelligible black writing on his wrist. "It shows the name of our One, but only they can read it. What do dwarves have?"

"Nothing that precise." Ori replied. By now most of the Company was listening. "It can happen different ways. Sometimes just skin-to-skin contact, sometimes it takes a long time…"

"Me dad realized my ma was his One the first time he heard her sing." Bofur put in. "They'd known each other for a couple months then."

"I knew the moment I tasted Greta's roasted potatoes." Bombur said softly.

"And sometimes it takes years." Dori added. "I knew two lads that knew each other their whole lives and never connected till they were old as Master Balin here."

"So two boys, that's not uncommon among dwarves?" Bella asked curiously.

"We have so few females lass." Bofur said. "And many of them are married to their crafts. Dwarf men would be a lot lonelier if that wasn't accepted."

"You or your beds?" Bella muttered under her breath. Only Bilbo and Nori had heard her, and the latter sought to reply by creeping up behind her and whispering, "Tables work just as well."

Bella yelped and whipped around, more alarmed by the fact that she'd let him sneak up on her then what he'd said. "Is that from personal experience Master Nori?" She quipped.

"Is what from personal experience?" Dori asked.

"How much do you what to know?" Nori grinned. His brother shook his head in silent annoyance.

"That reminds me." Bella pulled something out of her pocket. "I found this on my way to Grandfather. I thought it might be yours." She handed the garnet hairpin, not with out some reluctance, to Nori, who took it in surprise.

"Where'd you get that? A bird took it."

Bella shrugged. "A little birdie helped me." Her lips lifted in a smirk. "Any other time I'd have nicked it myself. I like shiny things."

"Right little magpie you are." Bilbo muttered. Bella had given back the beads she'd stolen, but not until they were on the road. The remaining things she'd returned to their owners during the night.

Bilbo turned to Ori. "At one point, Men used to think that hobbit men could give birth as well as women. They thought that was why there are so many children."

"And can you?" Ori asked curiously.

"Nope. Complications with hobbit pregnancies are very rare. It leads to a lot of children." Bilbo shrugged. "What about you lot?"

Ori hesitated. "Pregnancies are difficult among our women, and like Bofur, said, few of them ever marry, so as a gift from our Father, dwarf men can carry children as well." He'd half-worried the pair would be repulsed, but they only seemed interested.

Some time later the conversation moved on to music.

"Dwarves love a good tune." Bofur grinned. "And many of us are musicians, or at least have a decent singing voice."

"We found that out ourselves when you were throwing our dishes around." Bilbo replied dryly. "Hobbits love singing and dancing almost as much as we love food, so-" he abruptly stopped and stared at Bella.

"What?"

"You're humming!" Bilbo said delightedly. "I haven't heard you hum in years!" _Or sing since we visited our son._

"Why don't ye sing us something lass?" Bofur asked eagerly. Ori, Fili and Kili joined in. Bella frowned. "Bilbo."

"Oh come on, you haven't sung in ages." Her twin grinned. She rolled her eyes and looked at the audience.

"It won't be happy."

"That's alright." Nori replied. Bella sighed and began to sing:

A hand to wade along the road  
A laugh to lighten any load  
A place to bring a burden heart  
And heal the ache of sorrow's dart

Who'd willing share in joy or tears  
And help to ease the darkest fears  
Or my soul like his own defense  
And all because he was my friend

No grave could hold so free a soul  
I see him in the frisking foal  
I hear him laughing on the breeze  
That stirs the very tops of trees

He soars with falcons on the wing  
He hears the song that night birds sing  
Death never dared him captive keep  
He lies not there, he does not sleep

But there is silence at my side  
That haunts the place he used to ride  
And my Companion can't belay  
The loss that I sustained this day

How bleak the future now has grown  
Since I must face it all alone  
My road is weary, dark and steep  
And it is for myself I weep.

Sweet and sad, the last notes trailed into the air as they ended. Bella hadn't realized she'd closed her eyes; she opened them now and blinked away tears. "Alright. One of you lot sing something cheerful." She grumbled. Bofur laughed and gave a bow from his place on his pony. "Happy to oblige madam." He began to sing and soon others joined in:

The Smith brought his blanket and he laid it before him

People came up from miles around,

To sit in a circle and trade their treasures

Each in turn put their goods on the ground.

Ten yards of trim and some heavenly cider  
I got a bucket here made of wood and fiber  
An old leather belt, pins for your hat  
(I think one's a turnip and the other's a cat)  
A bottle of beads, some chocolate truffles  
An old leather shirt with lots of ruffles  
A pouch embroidered "for Dearest William"  
A few tent pegs for my lord's pavilion

I've got a book here on Offa's Dyke  
I'll make you a scroll saying anything you like  
A pair of brais that are pretty much clean  
And the gaudiest silk you've ever seen  
A big rope hammock and strips of leather  
Use 'em how you like (but not together!)  
A stick of rattan and pewter buttons  
Yards of floss for embroidery gluttons.  
What can you do with a leaking tankard?  
What can you do with a leaking tankard?  
What can you do with a leaking tankard?  
Beat it into armor!

A Norseman's tunic that's just too tiny  
I don't know the fabric, but it's nice and shiny  
I've got a big knife with a rusted blade  
And a bunny-fur top that'll get you - ahem!  
I've got a nice gold ring with which to charm her  
A couple of pieces of elbow armor  
An old dull axe, a hide of leather  
Arrows I made with chicken feathers  
Devil's own mead and a jar of spice  
A goblet with my old device  
Got an old bow - _sold!_ \- but the string is broken  
Anybody want a Pennsic token?

The Smith brought his blanket and he laid it before him  
People came up from miles around  
To sit in a circle and trade their treasures  
Each in turn put their goods on the ground  
Each in turn put their goods on the ground

The Company laughed and continued the talk of cultures with light hearts. But that night, Thorin threw up and had to be tended to by Oin. The old healer thought that something the king had eaten had not sat well in him. He was alright in the morning and no one thought any more about it, but Ori remembered how much Bilbo said hobbits knew about mushrooms, and the little orange one in the bag Bella had collected.

 _ **So yeah, Bella isn't always nice when it comes to vengeance, and she's not very squeamish. It's worth saying that if it had been Bilbo Thorin hurt, she would have put more mushrooms in his soup.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meant to have this up yesterday, but I was so tired, sorry. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

It rained for the next three days, and in the rare moments it wasn't pouring, it was drizzling. It made for a very grumpy company.

"Master Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master Dori. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you will have to find yourself another wizard." Bilbo and Bella shared a glance. They'd met two of the other four and knew not all wizards were friendly.

"Are there any other wizards?" Ori asked, itching to take out his journal but unable due to the rain.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Sauramon, the White."

"Oh he's great, greatly annoying and arrogant is what he is." Bella muttered under her breath.

"Then there are the two Blue wizards, you know I've quite forgotten their names?"

"Alatar and Pallando!" Bilbo called.

Gandalf turned. "How do you know that?"

"Lord Elrond has a magnificent library." Bilbo replied.

"You associate with elves?" Thorin growled.

"Just so you know, some of them abandoned us to." Bella grumbled but loud enough to be heard. "Lord Elrond and his family however are decent."

"And who's the fifth?" Balin asked, partly out of curiosity and partly because Thorin had opened his mouth to reply.

"Oh that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" Bilbo quipped. Bella snickered.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to people. He keeps watch on the far forests of the East, and a good thing to, for evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

"Notice, he said nothing of himself." Bella murmured. This time it was Bilbo who snickered.

The day the rain stopped was met with joy, but the sight of the river they must cross, swollen with rain water and tearing along its road, diminished that joy.

Thorin studied the river. "We can cross." He said finally. "If every one is careful."

Bella slipped off her pony and approached the river. Bilbo followed, watching as his sister dropped a stick into the river and watched it bob away.

"Can we cross?" He asked carefully. Bella had some small gift of prophecy, not even visions, more the occasional knowledge of what would happen in face of an obstacle, but when her eyes glazed like that it usually meant one of her brief glimpses. However, she never said anything and remembered little unless asked.

"The river will pull the ponies feet off balance. Many will fall." She replied in a low, monotonous voice.

"Will they drown?"

"Perhaps."

The glaze left her eyes and she turned to him. "I'd rather not risk it."

"Thorin!" Bilbo called. The dwarf turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "The river is fast. I've heard dwarves are steady on their feet, but ponies aren't nearly as steady. Perhaps we should give it a day, or find a bridge."

"There are no bridges near, Master Hobbit. And we don't have the time to waste."

 _Where does he get that idea?_ Bilbo asked silently.

 _Well his head is up his arse. Only crap comes out of there._ Was his twin's reply. _If I'm right, you get the ponies and I'll get the dwarves._

 _Got it._ And soon, against the twins' instincts, they were leading their ponies through the river.

The water tugged at the dwarves, and more then once someone slipped and was quickly pulled up. In fact, they almost made it.

Most of the Company was on the shore when the wave hit. It shoved Ori off his feet and his pony with him. Fili slipped, Kili tried to grab his hand but was pulled under by his slipping pony. Dwalin let his pony climb on the bank before diving after his fallen brother. And Bilbo and Bella, sharing a glance, let go of their reins and slipped under water to change shape.

Thorin watched from the shore, terrified for the first time on this quest, as his nephews sank under the rushing river. He saw Fili's golden head poke above the waves briefly and vanish against the white foam. Dori and Nori looked about ready to jump in after their baby brother and would have, had Oin and Gloin not grabbed their shoulders. "Look!"

A large creature, resembling a horse was fighting the current, dragging something in its mouth. As it heaved the object onto shore near the dwarves and turned back to the water they noticed two things, one, the object it had been dragging was Ori and two, the horse's back end was covered in scales.

Dori and Nori ran to take care of their brother, who was sputtering for air, but the others stood staring at the second strange creature rose from the river. It was a huge snake, but when it opened its mouth they could see that it was toothless. It bent down and picked up a screaming pony in its mouth and set it on the same shore as the dwarves. Yes, ponies can scream, and it is a terrible, somewhat metallic, sound.

The two creatures continued their rescue. Dwalin and Balin the horse/fish/thing pulled up at the same time before going back for the younger dwarves holding on to a tree branch over the river. Balin caught sight of a green eye before the creature dove back into the waves. The snake took a little longer, but soon all but one of the ponies stood on the shore. The two disappeared into the river.

"Where's Bella and Bilbo!?" Ori yelled hoarsely.

"Where are the hobbits!?" Gandalf seconded him, looking around the river.

"Look around the bend of the river." Thorin ordered having finally moved from embracing his nephews.

They found the twins lying on the shore, soaked but otherwise all right. They looked at Thorin and in unison said, "We told you so."

"Yes you did, and I apologize for not listening." The king sighed.

At their camp later Oin had all those who'd been in the river change into dry clothes and sit by the fire with hot tea in one hand and hot soup in the other. Nori took this as an opportunity to examine the leathers of the two hobbits, though he knew they knew and did not object to much, Bella had looked back when he approached their leathers laid to dry and had only shrugged. They were very well made, and each had a pocket for a thin knife at the wrists, but other then that they were nothing special. They sat out the night in peace, though Balin before falling asleep remarked on the number of green-eyed creatures he seemed to be seeing around lately.

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow three chapters. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bella was furious. When she got out of this sack she would personally shave Fili and Kili then strangle them with the hair. And she'd enjoy it to.

The day had passed pleasantly, or as pleasantly for one who is still uncomfortable with the idea of riding a pony as it can. But Thorin had argued with Gandalf about his chosen place of rest and the wizard had left in what the twins agreed was an old man's version of a temper tantrum, putting a bit of a damper on the evening. And it wasn't even evening; they could have gone on a bit. She agreed with Gandalf on that. The air smelled funny here, and the house was obviously destroyed recently. It gave her a bad feeling. But no, Thorin was so set in his hatred of elves and his own pigheaded stubbornness, and she was too tired to put forth her own argument. Likely he wouldn't listen anyway. So Bilbo had gone to bring food to the Durin brothers while Bella dug holes in the ground with a stick. Then Fili had come running, yelling something about Bilbo and trolls. They had jumped out at the three beasts, a bit too soon in Bella's opinion. She did marvel slightly at the dwarves fighting, they fought in a group, always having the others back. She found her brother, but lost him when a troll's foot came down between them. She stabbed it with a knife but the next thing she knew her brother was hanging unconscious in the troll's grasp. Thorin dropped their weapons and they ended up in bags or on a giant spit. Bilbo, still unconscious, was tied to a tree, and they were stuck wondering if the smaller troll might decided he desperately want dwarf jelly after all.

She could shapeshift of course, but then what? She might be able to free the sacked dwarves but it would be difficult to get to the ones on the spit. Plus, it would mean giving up their secret to the dwarves. What she needed to do was stall the trolls. Dawn was coming soon, judging by the touch of light in the sky. Then she heard the cooking troll say something about grilling, and an idea popped into her head.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Someone yelled as she struggled to her feet.

"Half-wits, and what does that make us?" Bofur yelled somewhat indignantly.

 _Quarter-wits._ Bella thought. "I meant with the cooking."

The cooking troll bent near her and she nearly gagged. She did _not_ need a close-up view of the inside of his nose. "What about the cooking?"

"Well have you smelt them? You'll need something a lot stronger then sage before you plate this lot." That was not a lie. The only time she'd eat something this smelly without a lot of herbs and cleaning was as owl. The dwarves however did not catch on the idea of stalling.

"I happen to know the proper way of preparing dwarf and could suggest a way of cooking that will make it much tastier for you. I cook better then I cook, if you take my meaning."

Judging by the look on their faces they did not, but the sky was getting lighter every second, she just needed to keep talking. Gah this was her brother's field. "It would be best to soak them, maybe in the river, for a while, but after that you need to skin them."

She didn't get any farther then that because the dwarves started to yell insults at her. She heard Nori threaten to kill her while she slept, good luck with that as well as Dwalin's threat of chopping her into little bits because the way this was going they'd all be in Mandos's halls soon.

"What a load of whubbish!" Oh great. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf 'em I say, boots and all!" And he picked up Bombur who screamed along with the others. "Nice and crunchy."

"No not that one he's infected!" Bella yelled. First thing that came to mind, or tongue. They were really going to kill her for this.

"Huh?"

"He's got worms in his tubes." The troll dropped Bombur quickly but she had no time to feel sorry for him or those he landed on.

"In fact they all have, they're infected with parasites. It's a nasty business, I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't." From the insults coming the thing she was risking was her head and she began cursing the dwarves under her breath.

Finally someone got it, she dared not take her eyes off the trolls but she heard them suddenly fall silent then yell; "I've got parasites big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Badly!"

"And what do you suggest we do? Let them all go?"

Her sass had to come out this moment. "Well unless you'd prefer to be riddled with worms."

"Yeah think I don't know what you're doing!" The troll poked her and she nearly fell over. "This little ferret! She's taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" She was _not_ a ferret. Well she could be but nonetheless-

"Fools?"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf better be about to do something helpful or else she'd strangle him with his hair to.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him to?" _Really?_

Gandalf stepped back and slammed the but of his staff against the rock. It cracked down the middle, releasing a blast of sunlight.

The trolls growled, slowly changing, their skin turning grainer, their limbs freezing in place, till instead there stood three very large, very ugly statues.

The dwarves burst into cheers, Thorin smiled, that was wierd, and Dwalin growled, "Get your foot out of my back!"

Bella didn't care. From inside the sack she pulled a knife from its place by her wrist and with the serrated end cut through the bag. Sliding it off, she ran to her twin, who was finally starting to stir back into consciousness.

"Hey Bilbo. Rise and shine sleepy head." She murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. At the bright light he flinched and closed them.

 _What happened? I remember fighting the trolls, and then nothing._

 _I think you must have hit your head, because you were knocked out. Take a look at what they did to us._ Bilbo looked and resisted laughing at the site of Gandalf inspecting the dwarves on the spit while Bella cut him loose. _I stalled them, I'll show you later. Let's get them up._

Bella and Bilbo left the spitted dwarves to Gandalf, who was able to get them down, while they freed the dwarves on the ground and continued their conversation. _Why didn't you tell me about the trolls?_

 _I thought I could do it on my own. The ponies were wild, but I calmed them and was about to cut them loose when I was spotted. I figured if I got the ponies loose we might be able to get out of here without having to deal with the trolls._

 _Just be careful next time._

 _Promise. Let me scold the boys, I have a feeling you might strangle them._

 _I won't if you don't want me do. Gandalf on the other hand…_

 _Just a little._

Bella brought Dwalin and Nori's weapons to them from where the trolls had dumped it. "I'd better not have to worry about your blades in the night."

"Not from me Bella." Replied Nori, taking his knives from her. "You'd come back to haunt me and I'd regret it for the rest of my life, and probably after."

"I agree." Dwalin rumbled. "Though I'm thinking we should teach you and yer brother to fight. I can see you have knives-"

"We can both use a sword and could probably learn archery if we wanted." Hobbits have remarkable talent when it comes to anything involving aim, weapon or not. Both twins could literally kill two birds with one stone if the birds were sitting in an opposite tree. "In a fair fight between me and you, I have a pretty good chance." She began walking towards the wizard, having heard Thorin's 'no thanks to your burglars.'

"Forgive me if I doubt that slightly lass."

Bella wheeled around. "My definition of a fair fight is using everything my disposal. Some of what I use you might not consider fair." She left the two confused dwarves there and stalked to Thorin and Gandalf.

"Let's have a word shall we?" she said with false sweetness, reaching up and grabbing both by their ears, pulling the wizard down at an uncomfortable angle. "Thorin Oakenshield, next time listen to someone other then your fat head, any idiot could see that the house was recently destroyed. And for the record, I just saved all of your arses, and I don't like you enough to be fully invested in saving yours a second time. Gandalf, you had a bad feeling about the house, you should have stayed instead of going off to throw a temper tantrum, it's unbecoming not to mention foolish. Next time you leave us you'd best have a good reason." She let go of him and turned back to Thorin. "And you. Cut the disrespect towards my brother, it could have happened to anyone. If you don't stop being rude to him, you'll wake up with one of my nastier pranks." She released him and stalked away before either could say anything. The two males glanced at each other in rare agreement, Belladonna Baggins was _scary._

 _ **For anyone who didn't understand the owl comment, owl's have such a terrible sense of smell that great horned owls will eat skunks.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow three chapters. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

Bilbo went to free the ponies while the rest of the company inspected the troll hoard. Bofur, Nori, and Gloin set about burying some of the treasure, while Thorin pulled a sword form a pile.

"This sword was not made by any troll."

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf added, looking at a blade. "These were made in Gondolin. By the high Elves in the first age." Thorin moved to put his away. "You could not wish for a finer blade!"

"He's right you know." Both jerked around, neither having seen Bella behind them. In the dark, her large green eyes reflected the torch like a cat. "Few can compete with those craftsmen." She wandered past them, inspecting something on the ground. Thorin reconsidered his blade.

Bella picked up the green glint that had caught her eye. It was a necklace, and with her cat's eyes she could see it clearly despite the dark. It was dirty and silver, and shaped like a dragon curled around itself in an almost perfect circle. Tiny emeralds glinted in its eyes, and when she tilted it towards the light the flicker gave in a semblance of life.

"Let's get out of this foul stench." Thorin said, and the others followed him.

Bilbo walked towards his sister. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"Gandalf insisted. I suppose I should find some way not to lose it." He grumbled. One of the problems with being a shapeshifter was that it was difficult to keep track of your stuff. The only reason the twins never lost their knives was because they were sheathed in their leather armor which was enchanted by Lady Galadriel to stay with them throughout their shifts.

"I'll be surprised if Gandalf doesn't find a way to take us through Rivendell. Ask Lord Elrond." She advised. "Look what I found." She had cleaned the dirt off the pendant and now it appeared brighter, more white then silver.

Bilbo took the necklace. "It's beautiful. And you found this in a troll hoard?" He gestured for her to turn around.

"Trolls hoard anything they want. I don't think they have much concept of value beyond shiny, and after a while they kind of lose the shiny." Bella replied, turning to let Bilbo fasten the clasp around her neck. "I think this is elven craft."

"It does look it." Bilbo looked at his sister, then at the silver dragon. It hung just below the dragon's tooth she always wore, a reminder like the scars on her back of the time she'd fought a dragon. Like her leather clothes, the cord was enchanted not to leave her. The tooth hung, sharp and black, above something lovely. It reflected Bella's experience with dragons nicely.

"Something's coming! To arms!" The hobbits started and sniffed the air, then looked at each other and settled back.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A short, messy, brown-robed man came through the clearing on a sledge driven by Rhosgobel rabbits. The twins knew the smell of Rhosgobel rabbit very well, though out of courtesy to the one who befriend them they knew nothing of the taste.

"Radagast! It's Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said relieved as the dwarves lowered their weapons. "What ever are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" The other wizard asked wearily.

Radagast opened his mouth to speak paused, and closed it. Then he did it again. "Oh! I had a thought and now I lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" The Baggins twins rolled their eyes and Bilbo jumped down from the rock where they sat.

"Come on Radagast. Open your mouth." Bilbo said with a slight smile as the wizard complied and carefully pulled out a stick insect, which he hurriedly gave to the wizard.

"My my, Bilbo! Not without Belladonna surely?" He looked up and Bella waved at him from her perch with the same amused yet genuinely warm smile as her brother. "So good to see the pair of you again! And how is Ladon?"

"Fine, last we saw him. We're hoping we'll get a chance to visit soon." Bilbo replied. "But I believe you had something to discuss with Gandalf?"

The two wizards were deep in a rather serious looking discussion and everyone else was taken a moment to relax when they heard the first howl.

"Why couldn't that be a wolf?" Bilbo moaned seconds before the warg leapt into the clearing.

The two wargs fell quickly, but like Thorin said, "an orc pack is not far behind." Wonderful.

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf cried.

"Nobody."

"Who did you tell?!"

"Nobody I swear!" Thorin replied in equal volume. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"We are being hunted." Bella replied. "We have to get out of here." _How's your head?_

"We can't!" Ori yelled! We have no ponies, they bolted!"

"I'll draw them off." Radagast spoke.

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will out run you!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" The wizard answered proudly. "I'd like to see them try."

Bilbo sighed, they did not have time for this. "Gandalf there's nothing on foot faster then a Rhosgobel rabbit! Now let's go!" _Bit of a headach but Oin says there's no lump or sign of a concussion._ And here comes the running.

Soon they were pressed against a rock, waiting while a warg and orc sniffed around above them. Unnoticed by any but his sister, Bilbo slipped around the side of the rock and turned into a large, golden lion. He roared, catching the warg's attention, and it ran in pursuit.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled.

 _Good thing most are to busy looking out for their brothers then us._ Bella thought to her twin, feeling his agreement and then satisfaction as the orc fell beneath his claws. But Bella was guarding the back, and as she ran fell and felt pain in her ankle. A warg bore down at her, and she shifted into a rattlesnake before it reached her. She bit his leg, but she couldn't get them all with poison, not this small at least.

Bofur was shocked, and if he wasn't in fear of his life he might have dropped his mattock. The orcs were encircling them yes, but there was something else attacking their enemy. A noble golden lion brought down and orc and its warg, while on the other end a sleek black lioness tore out a warg's throat. The two roared in unison, and Balin realized it was one of them they had heard earlier. More green eyes. Nori narrowed his own eyes, there was something familiar about the lions' coloring, and the deadly grace with which they moved.

"Where's Gandalf?" Thorin yelled.

"He's abandoned us!" That was Dwalin.

"Any one else more concerned about the arrival of the giant lions?!" And that was Gloin.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf popped up from a cluster of rocks, waving at them, but even he seemed shocked by the lions.

Everyone ran towards the wizard. _I think it's time for us to go Bella._

 _We need to make sure this lot isn't following them._ She growled at an orc. The warg growled right back. Last mistake it would ever make. Then they heard the horns. _Elves._

 _Rivendell!_ The two raced towards where they'd seen the Company vanish and Bilbo wondered if they'd notice the missing hobbits yet.

They had, but before they could send someone to look, an orc had rolled in the cave and they'd had to be sure of its death, right after that the two hobbits slid in.

"Did you miss us?" Bella said with a grin.

"Actually, yes." Thorin turned to them, glowering. "Where in Durin's name were you two?"

"Where you couldn't see us obviously." Bella breezed past him. "Now if I'm not mistaken there should be a tunnel through here. Why don't we follow it, because this ankle's really starting to hurt."

They walked down the narrow path. The twins sighed, relaxing with the familiar air of magic around them. "You two have been here before." Gandalf noted, curious. They smiled.

"Like mother like children." They said in unison and the company left the tunnel to finally set eyes on Rivendell.

"The Last Homely House." Bilbo sighed, happy and unable to resist his own piece of payback towards Thorin. "You might want to keep your mouth shut Thorin. They don't like rude people." Hand in hand the twins led the Company to Rivendell.

 _ **Remember Thorin's been rude to Bilbo to, he's not leaving all the fun for Bella.**_

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's that third chapter. Hope you like it.**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

 _*Sindarin*_

"Mithrandir!"

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf smiled, speaking to the elf in Sindarin.

"Eyes sharp." Thorin said in an undertone to Dwalin. He didn't trust these elves. And he felt some mistrust for the hobbits growing, for he saw their happiness plain on their faces.

Bilbo and Bella looked at elves the same way they looked at everyone else (with the exception of orcs), meaning they usually waited to meet someone before pressing judgments unlike a certain dwarf they could name. Both would freely admit they'd had a rather romantic view of the elves as children, but they knew the story of Thranduil's betrayal and had met other elves they did not particularly like. They had felt disillusioned when no elven aid came in the Fell Winter until they realized there had been, Elrond's sons had ridden with the rangers and the elves had sent supplies, supplies destroyed by orcs. Bella had said some elves betrayed them, which was her perspective on the elves who had not wanted to honor Rivendell's agreement to the Shire. But for now at least, it was in the past.

Clattering hooves shook everyone from their thoughts. A group of riders rode up the bridge they just crossed. The dwarves, ignoring the twins' protests, pulled their hobbits into the middle of their group. The pair rolled their eyes, their very _green_ eyes Balin noted.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf inclined his head.

"Gandalf." The elven lord dismounted. "We have been hunting orcs. Strange for them to come so close to our boarders, something or rather some _one_ , must have drawn them near."

"Ah well, that may have been us." He stepped aside so that Lord Elrond could see that company. Thorin stepped forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"I don't believe we've met." The twins face-palmed, they knew that haughty tone of voice by now.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thor when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

 _Yavanna save me from your husband's children._ The twins thought, pushing their way to the front.

"Lord Elrond." Bilbo greeted politely. The tall elf looked down at the hobbit twins and smiled.

*Bilbo, Bella. I should have guessed when I saw the mangled orc bodies.* The pair shrugged. *Which shape might I ask?*

*Lions.* Bella replied. Elrond was unsurprised. The twins seemed to have a fondness for that shape, perhaps because of the obvious opposites in them, male and female, day and night, as the twins had frequently been called.

* Come. There is food, and baths for you and your companions. You'll forgive me if I highly recommend the later?* The two laughed, partly at Elrond's words and partly at the bewildered faces of the dwarves.

"Gladly." Bella said, slipping back into Common. "Are Elladan and Elrohir here?"

"Yes." The twins shared an evil grin and the elf lord actually groaned. "Still upset about the spices?" They glared at him.

"No one messes with a hobbit's food! We're odd to them but not that odd!" Bilbo said indigently. The two sets of twins had a sort of ongoing prank war that restarted every time the two visited Rivendell, so Elrond wasn't really surprised. "Just try to avoid bystanders this time."

"I promise I didn't see you." Bella said somewhat guiltily. An elf led Bilbo and the dwarves one way, and Bella went her own way.

"How do you know the elf?" Dwalin asked Bilbo as they all soaked in a large communal bath. His tone was, well he didn't seem happy but he wasn't openly hostile.

"Lord Elrond was a friend of my mother's. Much later, he saved Bella's life." The dwarves looked at him and he shrugged. "Not a story I'm willing to tell without asking her. Do me a favor and don't ask her. I hate seeing my twin upset."

There was silence for a while. Then Ori asked, "What was that about messing with a hobbit's food and by-standers?"

Bilbo laughed joyously and Thorin tried not to pay attention. He had noticed earlier that there was a surprising amount of muscle in the hobbit's arms and for the sake of his sanity was trying not to look more at the smaller male.

"Elladan and Elrohir are quite the pranksters." Bilbo said. "They're adults, not very young ones either, but you wouldn't think it. Bella and I used to be pranksters in the Shire as well, less so now. I'm not entirely sure how it started, oh yes I am. The twins dumped muddy water over Bella as a prank, we put a frogs in their beds," the dwarves laughed, "Last time we visited they put spices in our food! Like, really hot peppers." He grinned. "The same thing Bella put in your ale in Bag-End, Thorin Oakenshield. Only then it doesn't taste spicy, just terrible." The dwarf's jaw dropped and everyone else looked torn between hiding smiles and dropping their jaws. Bilbo leveled a mild look at Thorin. "Don't look so shocked. You got on her bad side that night, and she likes to make sure her messages get through."

"Will she do that again?" Thorin finally asked.

Bilbo smirked. "Ask her yourself."

"What was that comment Lord Elrond made?" Bofur asked. "When he said 'try to avoid bystanders'?"

Bilbo laughed again. "Oh yes. In my defense I did tell her to look carefully. Bella planned to pour a bucket of purple dye on the twins. She missed and got Lord Elrond instead." Another round of laughs.

Lunch was on one of Rivendell's many terraces. The dwarves started eating, though Bofur asked Bilbo if he knew where Bella was. The hobbit grinned.

"Being forced into a dress if I know Arwen." Was his answer and the dwarves got nothing more out of him until Bella arrived.

Arwen joined her father at the table, then looked over to the entrance way and said something in Sindarin that the dwarves didn't understand, but they heard 'Bella' and turned to look.

Bella was wearing an emerald dress that matched her eyes and hung nicely, flowing like a green river. Her long hair was brushed and two curls framed her face and wide eyes. A black claw, about as long as a pinky, hung just below her throat, and below that lay the dragon pendant from the trolls hoard, its emerald eye glinting like her own.

Bofur dropped his fork. So did Ori. Fili and Kili didn't have forks in their hands, but their jaws dropped. Even Thorin gaped, albeit briefly. Nori thought she was lovely and tried to figure out what in this puzzle he was missing. Balin wondered why he kept seeing green.

"Don't tell me you lot have never seen a girl in a dress before." Bella said dryly.

There was a chorus of no's. Bella gave a half-smile and sat between Bilbo and Balin. _Arwen made me._

 _I know. But you really do look lovely. How's your ankle?_

 _Mildly sprained, if I can keep off it for a few days it should be fine._

Bilbo sighed. Not something easy for Bella, still it could be worse. _Good. Now come, listen with me as our dear friends complain about the lack of meat._ They chuckled softly.

Everything went well until after Bofur's song, which the hobbits liked even if they found his choice of time and place incredibly rude. "Hey lass." Bella looked up at Dwalin, who was sitting across from her. "What kind of claw is that?"

Bella paused, than slowly swallowed her salad. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. Bothers me that I can't tell what kind it is, if you see what I mean." Now others at her table were looking at her. Bilbo stilled, eyes darting from Dwalin to Bella, who took a slow sip of wine.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She warned.

"Why not?" Another sip of wine.

"Because it's dragon."

Their table went silent. Finally Dori spoke. "Where did you get a dragon's claw?"

"Off a dragon's foot, after it slashed through my back and got stuck in my ribs." She said tightly. "Now if you'll excuse me." She stood swiftly and strode away. Bilbo watched her leave, than extended his mind towards hers, but she pushed him away. Bilbo turned back to the dwarves.

"I did ask you not to ask. I suppose I should have been clearer what I was talking about." He closed his eyes. "Bella and I were traveling not far from here when she ran into a dragon. A young one, but still about the size of a small cottage. I'm still not sure how she got the dragon's attention, I was swimming. But I heard screaming, I ran to help. The tip of the dragon's claws ripped her back open. I distracted the beast and Bella killed it. She was lucky to get away with what she did, but the scars still hurt." He stood. "I'm not going to go to her, because she doesn't want company. So if you come across her today, think about that." He left. Slowly the dwarves trickled away to. It was night before anyone saw either hobbit again.

Nori walked along the garden paths, thinking. He had a thought, and he needed to verify it. Not knowing who knew or guessed, he couldn't ask any but the people themselves. So he was looking for Bilbo Baggins, the less scary of the two hobbits. He found his sister.

"Hello Nori."

Bella turned from the fountain she'd been staring into and looked at him. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes." He paused. "I'm sorry if we bothered you."

She waved a hand. "I should be over it by now. That was twenty years ago." But there were tear tracks on her face and her voice shook.

Nori sat on the fountain beside her and began pulling flowers and twigs from her hair. Her dress, oddly, was unharmed. "I can't eat lemons." He told her. "First time I killed someone it was near a bakery, and someone had thrown out a lemon pie. It was starting to rot. Now every time I so much as smell lemon I think of his face, and that alley, and what miserable times those were." He pulled the last flower out of her hair. They sat in silence for a bit, than he sighed. "I have a theory about you and your brother and I was hoping one of you could confirm it." He said carefully.

But Bella held up a hand to silence him. She seemed to be listening for something, and a moment later, Bilbo and Balin came into sight. They joined the others at the fountain.

"Balin has a question for us Bella."

"Really? I wonder if it's the same question Nori has for us brother."

"Should we answer?"

"We could be leaping to conclusions."

"They were going to find out eventually."

"You two know we can hear you right?" Balin asked.

"Yes." Again they spoke at the same time. "Ask us." Bilbo said. His voice was steady, but the way they sat, tense yet with their usual grace, showed they weren't as calm as they seemed.

Nori and Balin turned to each other and Balin gestured for the thief to go first. Nori slowly lit his pipe, and tried to meet the both twins' eyes at once. "Some things don't add up." He said finally. "Or rather, they do add up and I want to know if I've found the sum. Things like an owl stealing my hairpin and a hobbit returning it. Like the green-eyed animals others told me they saw on their way. Like hearing a roar in the middle of the night and someone turning up injured in the morning. Like two lions with green eyes, the male gold as the sun, the female black as night…and with three claw marks across her back."

Bella drew a breath. Bilbo's hands tightened on hers.

"I've heard stories." Nori continued slowly. "Stories of people who can change into animals at will. So to put it bluntly, can you?"

For a moment the twins continued staring at him, then at each other. Nori got the impression they were having a silent conversation. Then they turned back to him.

"Shapeshifters aren't always treated well." Bilbo said. "In the Shire hobbits find them odd, but that's mild. Some men think they are demons, some elves dislike it. Even Sauramon the White dislikes shapeshifters, though I think he's jealous."

Bella made a noise of agreement then spoke. "We didn't know what dwarves thought of our kind. It's something we'd rather keep to ourselves. Shapeshifters have been hunted in the past. Almost no one outside of Rivendell knows what we are. We want to keep it that way."

Nori held up his hand. "Thief's honor. And by the way, you could use a couple of lessons. You're decent, but you could be better." Bella gave a shaky laugh. Nori had caught her taking and returning things, mostly jewelry, from the company, though she hadn't managed to get him again. And she had just avoided Dwalin.

The three turned to Balin, who rubbed his head. "To be honest I hadn't gotten as far as Nori had." He said. "I figured you two had something to do with all the green-eyed animals I've been seeing, I didn't realize you were them. Which means, you were the cat that led he to your home, right?" Bella nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for the sausage."

"As for reactions, I don't think anyone here will give you a lot of trouble, not with the friends you two are making. But I can't say the same for others. Shapeshifters are largely unknown to us." The twins nodded in understanding.

"You two do know that when Ori finds out he'll pester you for questions?" Nori smirked.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or groan." Bilbo muttered. The four laughed. "They'll find out eventually though. Sooner or later, something will force us to change right in front of them, and they'll be no denying it."

 ** _The way I figure Sauramon is jealous is that I heard the Ishtare used to be able to change their shape before they came to Middle Earth, but they can't now. I thought someone like_ _Sauramon_ _ **,** always seeking power, would be jealous of them._**

 _ **I'm thinking of putting Bella with Ori but that could change and I'm not sure of any other pairings, so if anyone has a couple they'd like to see I'm open to suggestion.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bilbo and Bella causing trouble in Rivendell. Enjoy!**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

 _*Sindarin*_

The tall man stepped carefully between the bodies of sleeping dwarves. A loud snore startled him and he froze, than slowly continued on his way. He knelt next to the raven-haired hobbit and with a slight smirk, shook her shoulder. Bella woke instantly and in mere seconds had him pinned beneath her, slim dagger at his throat.

Their laughter awoke most of the company, including Bilbo. "Estel's back Bilbo!" Bella grinned, obviously happy and with mischief in her eyes. Ori noticed that she was clothed entirely in leather and blinked. "We need to raid the kitchens and prank the twins and Gandalf!" Bilbo stood with a broad grin, laughed, mischief in his eyes as well, and the three left the group.

Dori looked around at the sleepy dwarves. "Does anyone understand what just happened?" No one answered and he shook his head. "That's what I thought." He muttered before getting up to find breakfast.

The dwarves were sitting in the balcony they had claimed for themselves and eating when they heard the barking and a single loud screech. Two dogs, one golden, one brown, and a small black owl dove into the room. The dogs took refuge behind the Ur family, who had the added bonus of having Bombur as a hiding place. The owl slipped behind Ori as two tall elves ran into the room.

"You haven't seen a pair of dogs anywhere have you?" One panted. They were identical, from the sharp planes of their faces to their grey eyes, but one's hair was brilliant pink while the other's was bright lilac.

"Or a small black bird?" The other asked. Then he moaned. "Wait Estel's here to, dam it they could be anything."

Bilbo changed into a moth and flew behind the twins, out of sight of the dwarves. Then he shifted back into his hobbit shape. "Last one to the kitchen's a moldy cheese!" He cried gleefully then took off down the hall.

Thorin heard one of the elves yell as they ran after the hobbit "That's not fair Bilbo!" then a sound that was almost laughing as the large brown dog moved from behind Bombur. It was lean and looked as if it had been on the road for a long time. Its large brown eyes gleamed when Bifur tossed it a piece of bacon and it eagerly snatched it up before leaving with an almost regal stance. The small owl sat on Ori's shoulder. He started, but the owl only looked at him for a moment before it too flew away. Balin and Nori shared a glance, then made their excuses and left.

Gandalf ran through the hallways. He looked back, then turned and put on a spurt of speed. He was being pursued through the halls of Rivendell by a giant snake.

The black scaly beast nipped at his cloak. He raced forward, turned a corner and crashed headlong into Lord Elrond.

"Mithrandir, what happened?" Exclaimed a voice. The wizard looked up to see Arwen standing above the messy pile of limbs. She pulled him up, then her father.

"A giant snake." Gandalf panted. He wheeled around and his jaw actually dropped. He looked around the corner, empty but for mouse creeping along the floor. "It was right here!"

The elves shared a glance, not a 'he's-finally-gone-crazy' one, but a knowing one. "Perhaps you should rest Gandalf." Elrond said. He held up a hand against the Istari's protests. "Despite what you think, traveling wears one out. Or perhaps it is some sort of trick from my sons. Either way, rest would do you good." Gandalf nodded, reluctant to argue, and left.

Once he was out of sight Bella walked in front of the elves looking positively smug. "What was that for?" Arwen asked wearily.

"He forgot about me." Bella said, her tone one of mourning, her eyes dancing. "Don't worry, nothing else will happen to him. I think I've done enough. Her head tilted to the side. "He doesn't know."

"Then he shall not hear of it from us." Elrond promised. Bella smiled.

"Thank you." Effortlessly she transformed into a sparrow and flew off. Elrond turned to his daughter.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if the Baggins twins ever teamed up with your brothers?" The pair shuddered. "Rivendell would never be the same."

"Please don't say that where they could hear." Arwen said as they continued their walk. "They might actually do it."

Bilbo and Estel strolled through Rivendell, whistling as they went. A stop by the kitchen for food, then they'd fly around and see if they could cause any trouble for Elrohir and Elladan. They looked up at the snickering to late.

A stream of chocolate fell on them, covering their clothes, tangling in their hair and sticking to their skin. Bilbo yelled curses after the twins as he wiped the stuff from his eyes, Estel followed suit.

"Let's go to the kitchen." He growled. Seeing Bilbo open his mouth to protest he said, "I think they have molasses."

A wicked grin grew on the hobbit's face, and they raced through the halls, leaving chocolaty footprints as they went.

Bella met with the two in the evening and they recounted the day's adventures, the ones they hadn't been together for. Estel had to be told of the reason behind the attack on Gandalf, followed by all the trouble the twins had put him through. Their laughter echoed through Rivendell, and somewhere certain elves plotted their next trick.

Estel had been raised in Rivendell, but lately he had turned to roaming the wilds as a Ranger. The twins had met him fighting Orcs worryingly close to the Shire. They were some of the few that knew his secret; Estel's real name was Aragon, son of Arathon, heir to the throne of Gondor. Not only that, he was the only other shapeshifter they knew, and the three treasured their friendship.

Bella turned away suddenly as she thought of Gondor, and her eyes glazed. "What is it Bella?" Estel asked softly. He knew of her rare glimpses of the future, knew of how she hated that she remembered so little.

"The white tree burns." She whispered. "Hills and valleys, trees and rivers all burn. A golden ring on a black hand, a mountain of fire, the Nine fly again." She took a deep shuddering breath.

"But?" Bilbo whispered.

"Nine will walk. Two men, an elf, a dwarf, an Istari, and four hobbits. There will be fire, and there will be war and death, deceit and treachery. But if love and loyalty can outlast that, then evil will burn." She blinked, and turned back to the men with tears in her eyes. "I do not know if you will live or die Estel. Just stay safe."

"I promise Bella." He whispered. He hugged her tightly, and the three fell asleep in the garden counting stars.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm sorry this took so long, i meant to have it up Saturday but I got stuck and I'm all worried about the new school year so I got a little held up. Pleas review. Enjoy!**_

 _Thoughts'/Telepathy_

 _*Sindarin*_

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Thorin was too stubborn for his own good. Attractive, but stubborn.

He was standing besides Balin while Gandalf tried to persuade Thorin to let Lord Elrond examine the map. The dwarf was refusing. "It is mine to protect as are its secrets." He had said. Bella had refused to join them; she and Nori were comparing stories.

"For Yavanna's sake just show him the bloody map!" Bilbo finally snapped. "You can't read it, it's pride more than secrecy that's preventing you! If you don't allow Elrond to read it, you might go all the way only to fail!"

Thorin glared and the hobbit, who glared back. Slowly, reluctantly, he gave the thick parchment to the elven lord.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. You know items such as this often contain hidden texts." Elrond raised an amused eyebrow and turned, letting the moon's silver light gild the old map. "You still read ancient dwarfish, do you not?"

"Certh ithil."

"Moon runes." Gandalf translated. "Ah. An easy thing to miss."

"Indeed, moon runes can only be read by moonlight, the more cunning sort only by the moon of the same shape an season. A rather fascinating invention I find them."

"Can you read it?" Thorin asked. Lord Elrond smiled.

The crystal was huge, and it shown with the moonlight as if that same source was in front of them. "Beautiful." Bilbo murmured softly. He loved moonlight, as did Bella.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two thousand years ago. Fate is with you Master Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." He laid the map on the crystal and beneath the inked hand, silver letters shimmered into shape.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read.

"Durin's day." Bilbo murmured. "The last moon of autumn right?"

"Correct lad." Balin gave him a warm if curious smile. "Then there's still time. We must be in exactly the right place at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened." Bilbo frowned. Wasn't this supposed to be secret…?

"So this is your purpose. To enter the mountain."

"What of it?" Thorin asked defensively.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Was all Lord Elrond said, giving Gandalf a rather pointed look.

Everyone left. Bilbo stayed by the crystal, letting the silvery moonlight sooth his worries for the next journey. After some time he was joined by Bella, who flew to him in the shape of a black owl. Sliver light cast its sheen upon her night-black hair, the moon reflecting off the dark waves of the sea.

Not a minute after Bella sat still, tilting her face to the stars, the Lady Galadriel found them. The twins sensed her presence, golden light but soft, and soothing, like the morning sun. "My Lady." They rose and bowed.

The elf queen smiled at their small forms. "It is good to see you both." She embraced the shapeshifters. "It has been to long." She looked at their eyes, identical orbs of emerald green, and saw whispers in them, the worries and desires that floated close to the surface.

"You fear for your companions." She whispered. "I see death in their future. But perhaps in can be avoided. Beware the Pale Orc; he has a thirst for dwarven blood that will not be easily stated." Fear clouded their eyes and she smiled sweetly. "And there is love there to. Do not fear to love younglings, love will, if anything can, keep your Ones where they belong."

"And where is that?" Bella asked softly, fear and longing warring in her eyes.

"Besides you of course." Galadriel replied. "Now I must go, the council will be beginning soon." She glided away. The twins stood there for a moment, pondering her words, then as one turned into a pair small owls and flew to where the company would be sleeping, ready to leave.

Thorin roused them when the sun was just beginning to light the sky. In unusual silence for dwarves, though the absence of leaves and twigs beneath their feet no doubt helped, they made their way from the valley and into the high foothills of the Misty Mountains. As Balin took the lead, the twins turned back to watch the golden sun in its clouds of pink, lilac, and blue shine upon the silent city. It was a place of peace, and despite their love of adventure, the twins felt sadness each time they left.

"Master and Mistress Baggins. I advise you keep up." The twins rolled there eyes in unison and continued through the green lands. They were a little nervous, both of them had flown over the mountains but they had never spent more then a few days in the mountains themselves. There were goblins in the caves and stone giants high near the sky and with the company's luck they'd meet at least one.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry it's been a while, summer's been busy and I'm so busy worrying about colleges that I haven't written in a while. Hope you like it, I'm not to happy with this chapter but hey. Please review, it would really help me to know what you think._**

Bilbo dangled from the wet cliff wall. The rain made it hard to focus but he had grown claws that dug into the rock. His other hand clenched Ori's

Bella's face appeared above him. She grabbed his arm, supporting both his and Ori's weight. Shapeshifters were unusually strong, but she could not keep this up for long.

Dwalin saw their predicament and rushed to help. He pulled Bella up, Ori and Bilbo trying to grip the rock wall with their feet to prevent slipping. Bofur helped them up, and when they were all steady (as well as they could be) they gasped in relief.

Bilbo had fallen during the battle between the rock giants and Ori, trying to grab him, had slipped and fallen as well. They had both nearly gone off the cliff. Bilbo could fly and probably have saved or, but that did not make it any less terrifying.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He has no place amongst us." Thorin growled. For once, Bilbo beat Bella to a reply.

"Excuse me? I have been lost? I have left the Shire more time than you can count, I have fought a dragon, and I did not come along to help you reclaim your home just too constantly listen to your damn criticisms! When are you going to pull your head out of your arse?! If not for me, Ori would be dead! Bella saved you from the trolls! You all would have died on that field with the wargs without us!" He took a deep breath and glared at the shocked dwarf. "We aren't here for you. We are here for everyone else in the company but you. And next time you're in trouble, Thorin Oakenshield, we might not be there either."

"There's a cave a head." Dwalin said in the ensuring silence. Without a word the company moved towards it. Thorin noticed how his company spoke softly to the twins, thanking them. Nori grabbed them in a tight hug before turning to his brothers and Dori gasped out a thanks from where he was fussing over his youngest brother. Ori, still slightly shell-shocked, bore it well, but Thorin saw him watching Bella as Bilbo shoved her dislocated shoulder back in place, carefully watched by Oin. Dwalin gave them a respectful nod as Bella comforted Fili and Kili, who still clung to each other tightly. Bifur clapped them both on the shoulders, grunting something intelligible. Balin passed Bilbo his extra blanket and the two hobbits nestled together near the Ri's and fell asleep. Those two had integrated themselves into the company, and he had been too blind to see it.

Then they were falling.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow it's been a while since I updated this, I was stuck. A thank you to ravenblack121, you encouraged me to look back at this story and push a chapter out. Hopefully I'll be able to add more soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Chapter 13:

Bilbo dangled from the wet cliff wall. The rain made it hard to focus but he had grown claws that dug into the rock. His other hand clenched Ori's.

Bella's face appeared above him. She grabbed his arm, supporting both his and Ori's weight. Shapeshifters were unusually strong, but she could not keep this up for long.

Dwalin saw their predicament and rushed to help. He pulled Bella up, Ori and Bilbo trying to grip the rock wall with their feet to prevent slipping. Bofur helped them up, and when they were all steady (as well as they could be) they gasped in relief.

Bilbo had fallen during the battle between the rock giants and Ori, trying to grab him, had slipped and fallen as well. They had both nearly gone off the cliff. Bilbo could fly and probably have saved or, but that did not make it any less terrifying.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He has no place amongst us." Thorin growled. For once, Bilbo beat Bella to a reply.

"Excuse me? I have been lost? I have left the Shire more time than you can count, I have fought a dragon, and I did not come along to help you reclaim your home just too constantly listen to your damn criticisms! When are you going to pull your head out of your arse?! If not for me, Ori would be dead! Bella saved you from the trolls! You all would have died on that field with the wargs without us!" He took a deep breath and glared at the shocked dwarf. "We aren't here for you. We are here for everyone else in the company but you. And next time you're in trouble, Thorin Oakenshield, we might not be there either."

"There's a cave ahead." Dwalin said in the ensuring silence. Without a word the company moved towards it. Thorin noticed how his company spoke softly to the twins, thanking them. Nori grabbed them in a tight hug before turning to his brothers and Dori gasped out thanks from where he was fussing over his youngest brother. Ori, still slightly shell-shocked, bore it well, but Thorin saw him watching Bella as Bilbo shoved her dislocated shoulder back in place, carefully watched by Oin. Dwalin gave them a respectful nod as Bella comforted Fili and Kili, who still clung to each other tightly. Bifur clapped them both on the shoulders, grunting something intelligible. Balin passed Bilbo his extra blanket and the two hobbits nestled together near the Ri's and fell asleep. Those two had integrated themselves into the company, and he had been too blind to see it.

Then they were falling.

Bilbo had been attacked by a goblin before he could shift. He tumbled down the mountain, Bella's cries echoing in his mind. He managed to partly shift, his fingers becoming great claws which slid across stone before finally gripping a ledge. He dropped down to the cave floor but slipped on something rubbery and hit his head..

He had landed among large mushrooms, something that normally would have delighted him but currently brought no pleasure and had caused his slip. He sent his thoughts towards Bella.

 _Sister._

 _Oh thank the Valar I was worried, where are you?_

 _Deeper in the Misty mountains than you are I imagine, I hit my head. Things are moving around a bit at the moment._

 _Don't try flying…wait a bit then try to come up. I'm currently a spider on Bofur's hat and-oh my the Goblin king really can't sing._

 _Be careful. I'll be up as soon as possible._ Flying was more dangerous than simply moving with a hurt head, and shifting the twins had found made headaches worse.

"Is it juicy? We don't know what that is, Gollum, Gollum."

Bilbo jerked upright and regretted it instantly as nausea swept through his stomach and pain through is head.

"It's alive precious!" The thing before him jumped back. Bilbo's gaze, automatically sharpened in the gloom, saw something small and bright leap from a pouch on the thing's loincloth.

"It doesn't want to be eaten." Bilbo said, slowly drawing Sting back into its sheath and forming claws on his hidden hand. The creature growled, and leapt at him.

He swiped the air; the strange being fell to the ground with an ear-rending screech, four red cuts across its large head. Bilbo dove away, becoming a bat but striking the ground. One foot picked up something and he was flying away haphazardly through the gloom.

Bella was incredibly grateful when the Goblin King stopped singing. She had heard many terrible sounds over her travels, screeching fauntlings being one, but that this noise was formed into _music_ shot it to the number one place.

"Start with the youngest!" _Like hell you will_.

She moved before Thorin could. A black mamba leapt from Bofur's hat, falling to the ground before the dwarf, dodging spears and goblin feet before finally sinking venomous fangs into the king's foot.

A howl. Like lightening she reared back, struck again and again, trying to land as many hits as she could.

There was a brilliant flash of light and Bella gave a hiss of pain, covering her eyes with a fold of her tail. Gandalf.

Then they were running.

A loud "Bella!" from Bofur warned her when, back in her hobbit shape, a goblin would have skewered her had it not been for his warning. Her hands stuck in their dragon shape, forced there by sheer will, she would be trampled as a land animal or tumble off a bridge, and in the chaos wings did not seem like a good idea. She saw the goblin king fall, dead trying to chase them, before they were on a set of bridges dropping down, deeper into the Misty Mountains.

"Well that could have been worse."

Bella gasped, struggled to breath, in the goblin king, having fallen from his ledge, landed on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Thanks for that Bofur." She said when there was breath in her lungs. _Bilbo!_

 _I smell you, keep running, I'll be there soon._

"Goblins!" Bofur shouted a warning and through the mountains they went, out to the evening sun.

Bella laughed when they paused, spinning around in the light. For all she knew forms well suited to caves and the underground, she loved the sun and the fresh wind on her face.

"Where is Bilbo! Where is our hobbit?"

"Well one's here." Bella said dryly. Gandalf had the decency to look sheepish. "Bilbo's almost here."

To the dwarves' shock not a minute after Bella's words there was Bilbo, running towards them. Bella grinned, and embraced her twin. Words of relief came from the others.

"Why did you come back?" Ah Thorin. _So annoying_.

 _Well I like him._ Bella nearly choked on air at her twin's response. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Thorin.

"You should never have doubted I would. I know where home is, Thorin. It's with my twin, wherever she may be." Bella smiled, blinking away a tear. "But you don't have that. Your home was taken from you. And no matter what the trials, I will help you take it back if I can."

There was a pause as they all absorbed his words. Thorin nodded slowly. An orc's horn blew.

 _ **I chose a Black mamba for Bella because, aside from the fact that they're well known, they're about the fith most venomous snake in the world with a neurotoxin that can kill up to 20 adults with a single bite. They are also the fastest land snakes.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Let there be no mistake, Bilbo liked a good run. He loved the feel of wind in his hair and earth under his feet.

That joy was greatly lessened when there were orcs at his back.

"Call the eagles!" Bella yelled as Bilbo ran with the company. He didn't protest her staying behind. She would buy them time, which arguing would waste.

Bella was a huge black bear. She tackled wargs and ripped orcs from their backs, pounding them into the ground with clawed feet before moving on to the next prey. She could not stop them all, but by the Valar she would keep all she could from reaching her brother and friends.

An arrow landed solidly in her shoulder and she bellowed her anger.

"What was that?"

"A giant bear." Bilbo yelled. "Keep running!"

He saw the first of the orcs that had gotten around Bella appear and cursed. Dwalin tossed Ori his war hammer, the dwarf wielded it surprisingly well. Bilbo chopped at a warg with his elfish sword and ducked the swing of its rider. Another warg growled at him; he growled back.

"Bilbo!"

Looking up he saw that most of the dwarves had made their way into the trees. He managed a running jump into the branches and began to climb; quietly thanking Bella for every time she'd made him follow her into a tree as children.

A warg snapped at Kili's heels and fell short; the archer climbed higher. Bilbo threw back his head as the first of the flaming pinecones flew past him and loosed an eagle's scream, the call for help among the great eagles of the north. He managed another three-dwarves and orcs plugged their ears- before he heard an answering cry in the distance. They were coming.

And the trees were falling one by one like green dominos; soon they were all perched precariously in a lone pine's branches, thirteen dwarves, a shape shifting hobbit, and a wizard. Bilbo looked down and winced; he was not afraid of heights but even as a dragon he could not catch all of them were the tree to fall.

And then it tilted towards the empty air.

Azog approached. Bilbo had never met the orc, but how many pale orcs riding white wargs could there be?

 **"Fear. I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."**

"It cannot be." Bilbo's sensitive ears grated at the Black Speech and picked up Thorin's whisper.

He heard screams, Ori fell, catching Dori's leg but dragging his brother with him who barely caught Gandalf's staff. Nori's face was white; he was too far from his brother's.

 **"Interesting. One of you smells like the bear. Such a strong thing; shall I put her in the cages or simply turn her into a rug?"**

Bilbo growled. **"Touch one hair on her head and I will feed you to your own warg orc!"**

Azog seemed about to reply but Thorin was standing, walking down the burning trunk; Orcrist in one hand, oaken shield in the other. Bilbo cursed and worked to free his foot from the branches.

He felt a flash of pain from Bella followed by grim satisfaction. He winced and made a mental note to make a dream-free tea at the soonest opportunity before the impact of Azog's mace and Thorin's chest distracted him.

 **"Bring me his head."**

 _Lazy orc_. A distant part of his mind muttered as he raced towards Thorin. _Goes into all that effort and can't spare the energy to finish the job himself._ He collided with the orc and ran it through before it could so much as scream. Then he was up and in front of Thorin, sword in one hand and a promise in his eyes.

 **"Just try it Azog."**

The orc growled and charged. Bilbo dodged the mace and struck the white warg solidly on its back. Another strike to the legs nearly brought it down but he aimed too high and missed tendons and vital arteries. He stumbled and then the warg was on him, snapping for his throat.

An eagle screamed. They were almost here; Bilbo punched the warg in the nose as his clawed hand dug for its throat. He ripped viciously; hot blood coated his waistcoat. The beast gave a dying whimper and crushed him with its weight as Azog howled in fury.

Kili managed to sit on a thick branch in time to stop Azog from killing the trapped hobbit; his arrow grazed Azog's shoulder but was distraction enough as a huge eagle seemed to fly out from nowhere and seized a warg in its talons.

Nori screamed as Dori and Ori fell only to be caught on the back of one of the eagles. The thief let another pluck him from the tree without any trouble, relieved beyond belief. The great birds seized the rest of the dwarves, dropping orcs and wargs to the ground far below. One seized Thorin in gentle, lethal claws and headed the procession.

Bilbo finally worked his way out from under the carcass and ran off the cliff, landing solidly on the eagle below. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You aren't as heavy as the dwarves, and we've caught them from farther." Sun-song replied warmly. She was a friend to the Baggins twins, and had taught them and their son all she knew about the art of flight.

"Did you see Bella? She was fighting orcs."

"I sought her out first. Your sister knows when to flee a battle; once we came she left the remaining orcs to Azog's displeasure. Not that there were many."

Bilbo sent his thoughts towards her. They were cautious with mind speak during battle, it could be distracting and it was usually best to stick with emotions if they could be kept from overwhelming the other.

 _I'm fine Bilbo, just a little bloodied._ Her reassurances sounded weary in his brain. _I'll join you in the air once I've plucked these arrows out. Ask the eagles to take you to Beorn's._ She cut off the link leaving only the tiniest connection to shield him from the pain as she pushed the serrated arrowhead through her thigh.

"I hate serrated arrows." She growled.

Gandalf had not expected the eagles to take them much farther than the Carrock, but to his surprise they took them a little further, to a log house perhaps two days from Mirkwood. Large blossoms waved in the wind stirred up by the eagles' powerful wings. But the wizard didn't have time to think of that; he went straight to Thorin.

He cast a bit of healing, something to stop the worst of the bleeding and waken the dwarf. It took a minute but sky blue eyes flickered open. "The hobbit?" He rasped.

"Bilbo is quite safe." The dwarf king stood carefully and faced the hobbit, who stood near the remaining eagle.

"You! What did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" Bilbo was to tired to interrupt the argument and decided to simply allow Thorin to rant before telling him off. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you have no place amongst us?"

Was he done yet? Bilbo wondered only to be thoroughly shocked when Thorin wrapped him in a strong hug. "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

So this was why he liked Thorin. The hugs. The dwarf radiated heat like a furnace.

"Who is on my land?" A great voice bellowed.

"Beorn!" Yelled Bilbo, wriggling from Thorin's arms and running towards the huge man, who kneeled so the much shorter hobbit could hug him.

"It's been to long little bunny."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But you make such an adorable rabbit." The skin-changer said innocently Bilbo groaned.

"Can my company stay with you for a few days? We've recently escaped orcs and are in need of a place to heal."

Beorn glanced up. He was not fond of dwarves, but most of these looked too battered to give him much trouble. And he trusted the twins. Speaking of…

"Come in. Where is your sister the falcon?"

"Flying-" Bilbo choked on air suddenly, his face going dead white. Ori looked up from where he'd been embracing his brother's tightly as did Bofur. They liked the fierce hobbit. "Her shift broke." Bilbo whispered.

"Oh dear." Beorn said in response. A fearsome roar echoed over the land.

"Dragon!" Dwalin yelled. Those who could grab weapons did, looking to the sky where a dark shape swooped towards them.

"No wait! It's okay!" Bilbo yelled, pushing his way towards the front of the group. Beorn followed.

The dragon landed before them. In the rising light its scales were a molted golden-green, like sunlight filtering through the forest canopy. Its eyes were gold and its claws gleamed. As its wings folded the dwarves realized that it must be quite young as its body was the size of a large horse, the tale and neck each adding perhaps a meter in length. In one upraised paw it held a small form.

Bilbo raised forward. "Hello father." The green beast said as it gently set the form in Bilbo's arms.

The dwarves and Gandalf gaped. Father?

"Good to see to see you to Ladon." Bilbo said absently adjusting his grip so that Bella wouldn't fall from his arms. He ran as fast as possible into Beorn's house.

"What ever have bunny and falcon gotten up to this time?" Beorn wondered out loud. He turned to the dwarves and frowned. "You better get inside, or I may change my mind about letting you stay."

"But that's a dragon!" Dwalin protested. Ladon winced and went to stick his head through one of Beorn's windows to watch his parents.

"I know the story of Smaug dwarf. But do you expect any creature raised by those two to go on a casual killing spree?" The large man demanded.

Cowed slightly and encouraged by Gandalf the dwarves went inside. There Oin with the help of Ori cared for their wounds. Most of them went to sleep afterwards. Bofur though went to Bilbo who was curled up next to his sleeping twin.

"Will she be all right?"

The hobbit blinked tiredly. "Yeah. Just took a few to many arrows, caused her to lose her shift." He yawned. "Night Bofur."

Bofur sat back and pondered. What did Bilbo mean, her shift?


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry it's been so long, between writer's block and getting used to college I've been neglecting my stories. Then I take a look at this one and idea! Will try to write more soon. Also, I realized last chapter their son'e name is different from earlier mentions, I changed it to that one._**

Chapter 15:

Bella awoke to the sun pouring over her eyes. She sat up, shielding her gaze, and looked around. They were in Beorn's house, the dwarves lying in piles of hay and blankets, Bilbo next to her. She thought back to the last thing she remembered and cursed.

Once out of childhood shapeshifters rarely lost their shift, it was more likely for them to accidently partly shift and even then only if they had anger issues, as Bella did. But she had been in pain and exhausted, and had shifted many times in the past day, tiring her further, and so she had fainted and lost her grip on the falcon shape while still in the air. Speaking of…

She stood up and walked outside. Ladon was lying in the grass, head raised, staring at Bifur who stared back unflinching. "Please tell me you aren't about to fight."

Bifur grunted and shook his head, then hugged her. "Hey, I'm glad to be awake too but ease up a bit." The dwarf pulled back, then muttered some khuzdul and motioned with his hands. She knew enough of the signs to guess what he was saying.

"You're asking where I'm injured?" A nod. "Arrow wounds in the shoulder, thigh and upper arm. Couple cuts and grazes as well."

Bifur nodded and patted her arm away from the injuries. Than he signed again, but the only thing she caught was "father?"

"Considering everyone's going to ask that question could you wait a bit? It's annoying to tell the same story repeatedly in one day." Bifur nodded. Bella hugged her son around his neck. "Thanks for catching me."

"I told him I didn't mean any harm." Ladon said softly. "I think he's deciding whether or not to believe me."

Bifur grunted then slowly reached out and touched Ladon's nose. With no one stopping him he petted the dragon.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd see." Bofur said, popping up behind them. Bifur sat next to Ladon, pulled out what looked like a piece of firewood, and begin to carve.

Bella stretched, wincing as she pulled at her wounds. "I'm going to find something to eat." Bofur followed her back inside, where the others were beginning to stir. She found the cabinets and a stool to reach and begin to lay out loaves of bread, jars of preserves, fruit, cream, and of course honey. She made a mug of pain relief tea and a kettle of mint and let the pain tea kick in before taking a seat between Ori and Bilbo.

She was slathering a slice of pumpernickel with raspberry preserves when Thorn woke up. Bilbo bit into an apple. _Oh boy._

 _You said it._ They watched as Thorin sat down, glaring at them. "Explain."

"I feel like I'm missing something." Bella replied. "What, over the course of this journey, has made you think we take orders?"

"Not the time Bella." She snorted and bit into the bread. Bilbo met Thorin's eyes squarely as always. "Ladon is the child of the dragon we fought. He was a baby at the time, we brought him here and helped raise him." That had required some negotiation as while Ladon like the taste of milk and honey he could not live on it. If Ladon kept his hunts and meals off Beorn's land, they were good the skin-changer had decided.

Thorin still seemed suspicious. "Please it isn't as if he's going to eat you. We made sure of that." Bella said into her mug. Bilbo pulled her hair.

"Again, not the time, hmm." He tilted his head. _Bella what's a good way to kill a dragon?_

 _With another…I see. Two are even better, especially considering we aren't that big._

 _Why didn't we think of this before?_

 _We were focused on the stealing aspect._

"Do all dragons hoard gold?"

Bella smiled. "You know Ori, you're pretty smart. You should keep asking questions." The dwarf went red. "There aren't many dragons left and most of them were corrupted with a lust for treasure by Sauron. Dragons are however natural collectors, they were originally more the bargaining or occasionally stealing than the rampaging sort. Ladon collects circles. Rings, bracelets, coins, that sort of thing. I think he's got a few wooden hoops too. It's not a huge hoard."

"Where does he get them?" Balin asked more curious than hostile.

Bilbo replied. "We bring him most of it, but he also scavenges from camps or kills bandits and takes from them. I think Beorn made him the hoops."

"Ladon is a good conversationalist and always has a new story." The big man rumbled as he walked in. "Badger seems to be telling him a new one now." He walked back out.

"Where did Ladon pick up Khuzdul?"

"Dragons learn languages very quickly, he probably picked up a few words from wandering dwarves and is learning more now." Bella reached for the honey. "If you're going to be biased Thorin go out and talk to him; you might change your mind." She looked up and her eyes turned hard. "I'd rather you leave Orcrist behind though. He's my son."

Thorin met her gaze for a moment then "Balin, Dwalin, would you accompany me after breakfast to speak with this Ladon?" Well wonders never cease. Bilbo made a mental note to tell her about the hug.

"Aye, we'll do that laddie." Balin smiled. The scholar in him was incredibly curious. Dwalin was wary, but he trusted the hobbit twins more than Thorin did. If they said the dragon was okay, he still wanted to make his own judgement, but he believed he wouldn't get hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Well it's been a while and I don't know when they'll be more but enjoy and PLEASE review._**

 _ **I'm own nothing but OC's.**_

Chapter 16:

"Really Bilbo?"

"Stop it." He grumbled. He would have nudged her shoulder but he was on the wrong side.

"I'm not entirely sure what you see in him, aside from the physical." She smirked. "Well I suppose he has a nice voice."

Bilbo groaned and buried his head in his hands. "You're impossible."

"I'm your sister. It's part of the job." She lay down on the roof and sighed contentedly. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Bilbo hummed. "They're going to find out soon. I mentioned your shift around to many ears. Besides, they aren't stupid."

"I know." She toyed with the claw at her throat. "Do you think we should just tell them? Might help avoid some trouble."

Bilbo had been thinking of it but had not expected his secretive sister to make the same suggestion. "I think it's a good idea. They've become friends, haven't they?"

"Or something like it. Oh, here we go." She sat up as Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin emerged from the house and walked towards Ladon. The movement caused a groan.

"Oh, for Yavanna's sake Bella go sit in on of the hot spring for a bit. I'll watch over Ladon." She opened her mouth to object, he covered it. "I mean it. I won't let any harm befall our son, even from a good-looking dwarf." He removed his hand before she could lick it.

"Fine." She was sore. It was a side effect of spending time in unfamiliar shapes, particularly large ones. She jumped from the roof and walked towards the springs, stroking Ladon's back as she went. Thorin glanced up, spotted Bilbo, and nodded once.

"Balin son of Fudin. This is my brother Dwalin and our king, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thor. "

Ladon bowed his head. "Ladon, at yours and you family's."

Bifur grunted. He was sitting next to the dragon and the block of wood was beginning to take its proper shape. Ladon turned his neck to look at the dwarf then fixed his golden eyes back on the others.

"Where do you get your treasures?" Thorin asked gruffly.

"Father and Mother always bring me things when they visit. Beorn made me a few nice hoops and woven crowns. Sometimes I find things at abandoned camps or hunting goblins."

"Bella mentioned bandits." Balin tried to be polite.

"Sometimes. I don't want to accidently kill merchants or anything. The goblins are the usual bandits though. They don't taste very good."

"What do you eat?" That was Dwalin.

Ladon shrugged, a ripple that went from his shoulders to the base of his tail. "Lots of things. Stray birds, rabbits, goats, horses, sometimes sheep but there aren't many in those mountains and my parents warned me away from the herds of men years ago. Fish now and then, though they aren't as good as rabbits. And before you ask, I have never eaten dwarf and quite frankly I have no interest in doing so. You all wear to many layers."

"That's reassuring." Dwalin said dryly. Ladon snorted.

"I think," Thorin began slowly "That you might not be an enemy to us as have your kin. I will reserve further judgement."

"Considering who currently holds your mountain I understand." Ladon replied. "If we are done with the testing could you tell me a few stories? I do so love tales."

Balin laughed. The tone and somehow even the expression of the dragon reminded him of all the times Fili, Kili, and other young dwarves had come to him for a tale. "Gladly laddie. Let me tell you of the time my brother here tried to out drink a dwarf maid in Erebor."

"Only if I'm telling the story about the time your beard caught fire." Dwalin shot back.

Thorin snorted as Ladon bent his head lower. "I'll leave you to it then. It was good to meet you Ladon."

He walked away and looked back up at the hobbit sitting comfortably on the roof and raised an eyebrow, silently asking _Are you satisfied?_

Bilbo jumped down from the roof, pulling his pipe out of his pocket when he landed. "You took that better than we expected."

"He remined me more of Oin than Smaug." The prince replied honestly. "It is odd though."

Bilbo nodded. "I understand that." He lit the leaf in his pipe with a piece of flint and sighed. "Damn. I'm almost out of leaf." He puffed a circle into the air.

"Mr. Baggins I feel I must fully apologize for my attitude. You have proven to be more than I originally thought, and I have been unreasonably harsh over the journey."

Bilbo smiled. "Apology accepted Master Oakenshield. And please, it's Bilbo."

"Then it's Thorin." They shook and continued walking through the fields.

"I would appreciate it if you apologized to my sister though."

"When I see her next. You two are close yes?"

"We are twins." They sat on a bench. Thorin pulled his own pipe and leaf from his pipe and Bilbo lit it. They sat in companionable silence.

Bella let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan as she sank into the hot water. She hadn't completely realized how sore she was until the heat covered muscles she forgot could hurt like that.

"This is what happens," She muttered. "When you haven't been a bear for almost two years and then decide to fight some orcs in that shape."

Dragon shape, though larger than the bear, she took too often for it to hurt so. Despite the scars Ladon's birth mother had given her she loved the shape, something that had troubled her for some time before she realized that what she feared was hurting people for the joy of it. That fear she could dispel.

The pool came up to her collarbone when she stood but had carved benches around the side. It was large and in the middle of a wooden hut Beorn had built around it. She walked a couple times around it before settling on the bench and sighing with pleasure.

"Oh!"

She started, saw the dwarf at the entrance, and slipped under the water. She came up spewing water.

"Bofur!"

"Sorry sorry Beorn mentioned there was a hot spring here and I thought I'd check it out I'll just go." he rambled.

"It's fine you just startled me." Bella pulled her hair around so that it floated around in the water in front of her breasts. Bofur paused, staring determinedly at the ceiling. She cocked her head.

"Didn't Ori once mention something about dwarves bathing with the opposite sex?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean it's not a bit embarrassing to accidently happen upon a dam bathing." Bofur replied. Bella chuckled.

"Well you can join me I guess. No way I'm getting out without a proper wash. I'll turn around while you get in."

She did so and heard the sounds of undressing and cloths being set on the ground. "Could you grab the soap while you're at it?"

"Course." The water shifted as Bofur got in. She turned around. And he tossed her the soap.

"You're injured." She said, noting the bandage pasted on his chest.

"Oin saw to it. Don't be surprised if others come in. Everyone's sore and in sore need of a bath, once they hear about this place-"

"Guess I'll hurry then." She worked the soap into a lather in her hands, tracing the muscles along Bofur's arms as the miner leaned against the stone wall out the corner of her eyes before turning around.

She was doing fine until she tried to lift her hands to her thick hair. A hiss escaped her. "You alright lass?"

"Took an arrow to the shoulder." Her hands dropped. "Um Bofur, could you maybe help with my hair?"

She felt the water move and lifted the hand with the soap in it behind her. Bofur took it, noting as he did the scars that ran from her upper right shoulder to somewhere on her back.

"I take it bathing together is not a common thing in the Shire."

Bella held in a sigh as his hands sank into her hair and scratched along her scalp. "You'd be right. It might happen with close family members and sometimes kids will splash naked in the shallow parts of the river but other than that no." He hummed in response.

"You need to wash it out now." He said finally, removing his hands and stepping back. Bella sank under the water, using her uninjured arm to fluff her hair and wash away the soap.

She came up and tried to wipe the dripping water from her face. "Did I get it all?"

"Looks like it."

She suddenly realized she was standing very close to him and they were both naked. "I'm getting out then." She walked passed him trying to fight down the rising blush. "Could you turn around for a moment?" She clambered out and wrapped a towel around herself. Once dressed she left with a parting "enjoy your bath."

Bofur rubbed the soap in his own hair and smiled. That had been kind of nice, while it lasted.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Well it's been a while, mix of summer stuff and writer's block but enjoy this short piece and please review. Many thanks to S02 blom for the encouragement and to all who have favorited._**

Chapter 17

Ori was drawing the outside of Beorn's house. As a dwarf, he preferred living with stone under and around him, but the skin-changer's house had a picturesque quality to it and the fields were lovely. Having seen the Shire, he could see why the twins were so fond of this place. Also, Beorn was an excellent host.

He finished the sketch and held it up, examining it before concluding it finished. He stood and walked around the side, flexing his writing hand as he did so.

He came across Dwalin and Balin speaking to Ladon, Bifur leaning against the dragon with a carving in hand. Nervously he approached them.

Balin roped him into storytelling and when Ladon offered a tale Ori hurriedly opened his journal and asked if he could copy it. Ladon agreed. Hours later, when Beorn summoned them to dinner, he had drawn a portrait of the dragon and promised, when he had the canvas, to make something large Ladon could keep in his cave. Ladon seemed excited at his idea and offered to tell Ori all he knew of Dragon lore, though he noted that the elves would have better records.

Bella and Bilbo seemed on edge as the company sat at the table to thick lentil stew and warm bread. They kept glancing at the others and Ori saw Bella's eyes flick about the room the same way Nori's did when he entered and was looking for escape routes.

The stew was delicious and the mead sweet. The company was joyful as they had hardly been in the mountains, but Ori noticed that Bilbo and Bella did not quite join in. Beorn was also cheerful, but every now and then he eyed the twins with concern.

Then there was some dessert, cream and berries sweetened with sugar. When they were finished Bilbo stood before any could leave the table.

"Bella and I have something to tell you."

That caught everyone's attention. Thorin leaned back, eyes intent on Bilbo, but so far without hostility. That was progress.

Bilbo glanced at his sister, who downed her mead and stood. The firelight shone on her hair and skin, illuminated her eyes. Ori thought, not for the first time, that she was beautiful. He was not expecting her spine to curve, her arms and legs to stretch forward, her neck and head to elongate till she was not a hobbit anymore, but a lovely ink-black mare.

"That's incredible." It took Nori's raised eyebrow for Ori to realize he had spoken aloud.

"We're shapeshifters." Bilbo said, eyes on Thorin. "You can find them in any race, it's not just a hobbit thing, but we aren't that common. We've only met one other shapeshifter, a man and a good friend."

"You were the lions that came to our aid." Thorin said slowly.

"Yes." Bilbo's gaze was unflinching.

"You said Bella lost her shift." Bofur began. "You meant she was in one shape, and became a hobbit again?"

The mare seemed the stretch and then shrink. Skin became feathers, and a sleek falcon flapped black wings and flew in a circle about the room, coming to land on the table before Ori with a squawk.

"It doesn't happen a lot when we're adults, but she was tired and injured and she hadn't taken bear shape in a few years, so she lost her grip on the falcon shape mid-flight."

Ori reached out a careful hand towards Bella. Her eyes, still emerald green, watched him keenly. When she did not snap at him he stroked her back. She made a soft sound and he continued. Ori smiled.

Bilbo laughed and Bella jerked into attention with a screech. Ori jerked his hand away. "We decided I'd do the talking and she'd demonstrate. We weren't sure how you would react. Balin and Nori figured it out in Rivendell, and as we said then, not everybody is friendly towards shapeshifters."

"Tell me, are your bones breaking when you change shape?" Oin asked.

Bilbo blinked. "Only a healer would ask that. Hmm, I've never really thought of it but I suppose they are. It's not painful or uncomfortable, I can't even say it feels odd because I've been doing it my whole life. I guess it feels a bit like stretching, and like stretching if you spend some time in an unfamiliar shape you'll be sore in the morning." He glanced at Bella. "Insect?"

She stretched her wings wide. Feathers became even smoother and she shrunk further, eyes vanishing as she became a butterfly. Each wing was as large as Ori's palm, glossy and iridescent. With graceful flaps, she hovered in the air before landing on Bofur's hat.

"The owl in Rivendell and the snake in the goblin caverns." Spoke the miner.

Bilbo nodded. "Bella shifts more often than I do. I think she prefers fighting that way yes?" A single flap of the wing. "That's a yes then."

The butterfly rose and hovered above the table. With a twist and a loud hiss, she landed on the table, again in front of Ori.

Dwalin leaned back in his chair. "Well I won't say it's not odd but I have nothing against it. Seems it would be advantageous in a fight."

The snake twisted and launched itself over Ori's shoulder; he ducked. When Bella's voice sounded he turned and saw her standing in her regular form. "It's definitely an advantage. Particularly since I'm used to quick shifts." She glanced at Ori and smiled. "You have questions."

"Always. No color changes?"

She shook her head but Bilbo answered. "In that way, we're very limited. I could change into a tiger and be golden and still get the stripes, but Bella would be entirely black. And we can't change our gender. However," He nodded towards Bella.

She shivered as her shoulders broadened, she became stouter. The curly hair left her feet and grew on her chin into a short beard. She had become a dwarf.

"Neither of us really like changing like this, becoming dwarves, elves, or men screws with our sense of balance more than animal shapes for some reason, but we can if needed." Bella said. She yawned. "For hiding or fitting images."

"I think you look better as a hobbit." Ori said and blushed. Bella smiled, her cheeks also tinged pink. Her features softened and the bread shot back into her skin, hair popping back on her feet as she resumed her normal shape.

"Thanks Ori." She yawned. "So we're all good?" A chorus of yes's sounded. "Then I am going to bed. If you can't wait for an answer till tomorrow, ask Bilbo."

"This is good." Beorn proclaimed as Bella wandered towards the piles of hay.


End file.
